


【翻译】(My Heart) Never Could Lie to You 明明白白我的心（原作：pepperfield）

by echogyd



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: 5+1, Gen, HE, M/M, 下厨, 下雪, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 初吻, 原作向暴力情节, 同居, 同床, 慢舞, 求婚, 洗衣, 爱之回报, 甜文, 真心话大冒险, 糟到家的诱惑技巧, 轻度虐恋, 醉酒
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echogyd/pseuds/echogyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy真希望自己能有比自行车党、鲨鱼或者甜点拼盘更有趣点儿的话题可以聊，但Matt貌似并不介意。</p>
<p>严重煽情，非常拙劣的勾引企图，美满家庭生活，以及Karen以真爱之名做出的艰苦努力。</p>
<p>（五次Foggy为Matt画蛇添足地做解说，另一次Matt为他做同样的事。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(my heart) never could lie to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331127) by [pepperfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperfield/pseuds/pepperfield). 



> “我都不饭这个圈！”当我试图逃避自我却卡在了情感的窗户框上的时候，我在尖叫着。
> 
> 严肃点儿说，本人漫画知识-5，剧集基本记不清，自制力为零，故如有明显错误，请告诉我！

 

**1**

 

 

问题第一次显现出来，是在这天下午他们回办公室的路上，途经一处人行横道的时候。Foggy正讲着昨天Karen搞出来的那场爆笑三明治灾难，一边本能地停下来挽起Matt的胳膊，解释道：“我们过马路了。”Matt困惑地轻轻哼了声，但他仍然遵从了，催促着Foggy继续讲这个生菜丝炼狱的传奇。

 

他们刚迈出七步Foggy就僵住了。他的视线落到了他们挎在一起的胳膊上，本来好不容易渐渐淡去的尴尬又全速冲了回来。Matt实际上并不需要他的帮助，因为他那套不可思议的超级英雄的燃烧世界的声纳系统。Foggy已经开始习惯于重调他的生活去接受这个事实。不过这么多年积习难改，或者不如说，他就是喜欢提供帮助。可他也不想再让Matt觉得诡异，于是他果断地像烫着一样抽回胳膊。

 

而Matt，作为一位盲人在大街中央冷不防被自己的好友摆了一道，理所当然地踉跄了一步。虽然他马上校准了步伐继续往前走，可脸上却变成一副可怜巴巴的狗狗表情。周围的行人对Foggy怒目而视，这让他无话可说。即便Matt可以自己穿过马路，甚至还能上蹿下跳地玩跑酷，分毫不差地飞跃屋顶，他那么对他也还是够差劲。于是他赶紧重新挽起胳膊，嘀咕着：“伙计，抱歉刚冲你发神经了。”

 

“没事。”Matt大方地说，拍拍他的手，“你知道，我其实不——”他开了个头，可话说一半就打住了，看上去像往常一样内疚又纠结。

 

“你不怎么着？”Foggy问道，领着他走过马路。“我们拐弯了，小心那有个垃圾桶在你——天杀的，抱歉，又忘了。请原谅我爆粗了。下次你去教堂，替我向耶稣他老人家请罪。”

 

“你这糟得透透的天主教德行总能让我震惊。”Matt答道，假装没被他逗乐。

 

“是啊，是啊，跟教皇告我状去啊。你刚是要说啥？”

 

“没。”回答得太快。

 

“撒谎！揭露你的秘密吧，不然我就不告诉你Karen到底在那生菜下面发现了啥。那才是笑点。”他紧了紧胳膊，试图传递过去一些鼓励，不过可能只是切断了Matt的血液循环而已。

 

几分钟过去了，他们走过了下一个街区，Matt始终沉默着。最终，他鼓起勇气说：“我其实并不介意这个。你的帮助，我是说。”

 

Foggy冲他眨眨眼，“我正疑惑地瞪着你呢，就算你可能已经知道了。事实上，就是因为你可能已经知道了才瞪你。为啥？”

 

“这…挺好的。”

 

“哇哦，那可真是个超大的好评啊，老兄。要想再奢侈点，那除非雇个书法家刻在石板上昭告天下了。”

 

Matt摇摇头，笑了起来，“不是，就是很…熟悉，你明白么？我已经习惯这样了。我喜欢有你在我身边。我也喜欢听到你的声音。”

 

他听起来异常认真，让Foggy脸上发烫。当然啦，因为就算他客观地评价自己还算不赖，而且他也知道Matt不知怎的就是觉得他好到不行，不过恭维话儿还是能让他脸红心跳。

 

“你是说你喜欢听到我跟你叨咕什么旋转门啦油漆未干啦施工封闭啦之类的？”

 

“是的。才华横溢。”Matt肯定地说。

 

“我百分百不相信你，不过你爱怎么说怎么说好了。”Foggy说。他们走到另一个人行横道，停下来等车辆通过。

 

“不，我是认真的。那就像是彩色标注。我知道你以为我是什么忍者小精灵之类的，可我确实没法真的看到东西。听你的讲解多少能填补一些空白。”

 

哦。好吧。也许Matt还是有那么一点点需要他的。趁你还没让我俩都难堪之前赶紧给我稳住，Foggy朝自己的心脏下命令，不过已然来不及了。“好吧，那么，既然你这么说，我就再加把劲儿。最近有些生疏了，不过不用担心，Matthew，因为从现在起，你正式升级了豪华三重Foggy Nelson版视觉仿真软件套装。免费赠送。”

 

“这才是我要的客户服务。提醒我向你的老板美言你几句。”

 

交通灯提示响了起来，他们走过马路。“你还是等过了试用期再说吧。那么，呃，我们正在过马路。人行横道是白色的，有十一，不对，十二道杠杠。”

 

“我希望你能确定下来。”Matt严肃地说，“杠杠的数量会严重影响整体画面。”

 

“十二个，我确定。路中间有个压扁了的纸咖啡杯，我们前面有个女孩刚踩到一坨口香糖上了。蓝色的。我说不出是什么口味，不过我想你应该能从空气里尝出来，所以无所谓啦。”那女孩狠狠瞪了他一眼，不过这也比不上Matt脸上的笑容。

 

“看吧？多才华横溢。”

 

“你觉得这就算好的了，再听听这个。有一票自行车党从我们身边冲过去了。或者不如说是一团嗡嗡响的蚊子。移动的彩灯灾难。我们右边的出租车司机看上去得学学愤怒管理。他现在真的是在咬牙切齿。牙都磨平了。他的牙医肯定恨死他了。还有——哦，我们到了。”Foggy在他们的办公室门前来了个急停。

 

Matt朝他灿烂地笑着，就好像他刚背诵了一遍荷马史诗，而不是对着纽约市交通状况喋喋不休。“像艺术品一样。关于出租车那段。正是我想要的。”

 

Foggy摇摇头，又耸耸肩，然后拍拍Matt的胳膊。“我真不想跟你明说，不过你的艺术品味真是挫到家了，老兄。”

 

 

 

**2**

 

 

Foggy尽可能有板有眼地像一个娱乐秀主持人那样伸开手掌抖动着手指。“大家看！有请Karen！”他骄傲地意识到自己只是有那么点儿吐字不清，还没到彻底不说人话的地步。

 

Karen笑得几乎没法把酒瓶放回吧台上，可还是装模作样地摆了个造型。显然她忘了自己已经喝了多少，又高估了自己的运动水平，结果差点一头撞到高脚凳上。Foggy英雄救美去捞她，于是俩人一起醉醺醺地滚到Matt脚下。“来——来啦！”她在Foggy的胳膊底下含含糊糊地说。

 

Matt大力鼓掌，“安可！安可！干得好，伙计们。真的。非常精彩。”就算喝茫了，Foggy也能听出Matt是在消遣他俩。他愤愤然坐起身，把Karen安置在地板上。

 

“我原谅你，那只是个预捻——预染…呃。第一场。草案。我们还在持续改进，”他恨恨地对Matt说，“Karen都还没置办戏服呢。”

 

“噢？对我来说已经相当精致了。”傻乎乎的Matt和他傻乎乎的傻笑。Foggy想要把那个笑容抹掉。用他的嘴。

 

“你根本就没法看！你还一直笑，甚至那些悬疑的情节你也笑。你真是个差劲的彩排观众。你就是…你不好。一点也不好。”Matt又笑了起来。混蛋。付出万般努力，Foggy终于想办法坐回椅子上，就稍稍趔趄了一下。Matt把手扶在他肩上稳住他，轻柔又温暖。他不由自主地倚向那个碰触，可是只有几秒，Matt就抽回手蹲到Karen身边。

 

“你还好吧？”Matt问。

 

“挺好。这床不错。”Karen朝他的方向哼哼着，脸埋在头发里。

 

“我想也是。”他温柔地说，“可我觉得你公寓里那张应该更好。现在我突然想起来为啥离家太远来喝酒是个错误了。Foggy，你能照顾她一下我好去叫车？”

 

Foggy干脆利落地敬了个礼，结果戳到自己眼睛上。“是的长官。任务收到。”Matt闪过一个笑容，起身去叫车。

 

小心翼翼地，Foggy从地上一片狼藉的酒吧餐碟中拾起Karen的手，把她拉起来。他们颤悠悠地前后摇晃了一阵子，然后他抬起他俩的胳膊互相搂在一起，像中学生跳慢舞一样慢慢晃向门口。Karen又开始咯咯傻笑，边说话边打着酒嗝。

 

“别让Matt看见，他会吃醋的。”她警告他说。

 

Foggy皱起眉，试着理解这句话。“Matt什么也看不见，Karen。”他耐心地提醒她，“你也知道。他是盲人。”

 

她猛地摇头，头发甩得到处都是，“不，不对，别让Matt听见，我是说。你不能把这个随便就给了什么家伙，Foggy。”

 

他带着她慢慢走向门口，一路小心翼翼不要踢翻餐桌餐椅。“把什么给人？那个秘密？我不会的。我这么值得信赖。”他悄悄地对她说，轻声细语。实际上，醉到他这个份儿上，也并没多小声。

 

Karen不以为然地冲他皱眉，“不是秘密。什么秘密？算了，不说那个。是你最后那支舞，傻瓜。你不能随随便便选个老混蛋。你得留着它，知道嘛，给‘那个人’。”

 

Foggy停下来细细琢磨。他是不太了解舞蹈礼仪，不过既然Karen这么说了，那一定是真的。“好的。我保证留给‘那个人’。”他郑重其事地说。她点点头，满意了。

 

“你要留着什么？”Matt问，突然从他们身边冒出来。他用胳膊勾住他们俩，拽着他们走完剩下的路。这时Foggy才想起来应该是他来带路才对。

 

“这是个秘密。”Foggy一本正经地说，可没准儿Matt已经听到整个谈话了。他把他俩塞进出租车，自个也挤了进去。

 

“一个秘密！”Karen同意道，把头靠在Matt肩上。而他则拨开了遮在她眼前的一缕发丝别到耳后。这动作里的款款柔情让Foggy心中某个地方刺痛不已，于是他移开视线盯着车窗外。他们在去Karen家的路上，车窗外城市的灯光晕染成一首色彩的交响，而他每一次呼吸都在玻璃上留下一片霜花。晚秋将逝，午夜的凉意渗进车厢，在他身侧留下阵阵轻颤。

 

Foggy伸出小指头，在玻璃的雾气上画火柴人，加上一个笑脸和两条线表示他的长发。不能让他的火柴人无家可归，于是他给自己画了个小房子，有烟囱，庭院里还有一棵树。烟囱上有袅袅炊烟，更加真实。这样看上去很孤单，于是他开始在他身边画上Matt。每个Foggy都需要一个Matt在身边，就算是火柴人也不例外。

 

Matt的手落在膝上的重量让他转过头去，那掌心的热度穿过层层衣料到达他的皮肤。他再次颤抖起来，因为完全不同的缘故。

 

“你在做什么？”Matt的声音压得很低，免得吵醒了正伏在他胳膊上的Karen。Foggy想蜷进那声音的包围里永远呆在那儿。他想在Matt的世界中某个被遗忘的角落里巢居穴处，作茧自缚。他想要慢慢融入Matt生活中本不为他所知的隐秘的方方面面，直到他能向Matt证明自己忠实可靠。证明自己值得信赖。如果五年，十年还不够，他会等二十年，三十年。他会照料Matt荒芜的庭院，他会打扫地板清理壁炉。

 

我会给你一个家。每一天，在我活着的日子里。不论做什么只要你平安回到我身边。

 

可那都是秘语私言。是需要归档收好，再贴上‘不可向挚友透露之事’封印的东西。Karen人很好。她绝不会告发他。不过威士忌仍在Foggy的血液中燃烧，他必须集中精神把这些想法压制回该去的地方。

 

“在给我的巨作打草稿。”困顿烦闷之下，他尽可能装出高傲的语气答道。就算Matt听出了他声音里的不对劲，他也和善地不予置评。

 

“是嘛？主题是什么？漂亮女人？正义象征？”

 

“Matt，你个傻瓜，每个艺术家都得有一幅自画像。来，”他抓起Matt的手描过他的画作。“这边这位就是你忠实的朋友我啦，一如既往的潇洒，当然了。这是我的眼睛，还有——嘿停下，你毁了我的发型！”

 

Foggy更明显地感觉到而不是听到Matt的笑声，从他们靠在一起的胳膊上传来。“合作一下怎么样？”

 

“好吧，不过只能让我带着你画。我在这而画了我的房子，有屋顶和窗户。你可以再画一个，这样就有两扇窗户了。”Matt，在他的指引下，画上第二扇窗户，只稍稍歪了点。Foggy不得不朝车窗上哈气好扩展他们的画面。他的呼吸在他们指尖上留下一丝温度。

 

“我能画我自己么？我是说，这是你的画像，你不想也可以，不过——”奇怪的是，Matt听起来似乎有点儿紧张。不管是谁先让Matt变得如此脆弱，Foggy都想要踢飞他。

 

“你已经在这儿了，你个呆子。”Foggy让他放心，“至少，你的头在这儿。现在你只是个悬浮的半身像，拿着根手杖。”

 

“你画了我的手杖，却不画我的腿？”庆幸的是，他声音里脆弱的语调消失了，取而代之的是总能让Foggy笑起来的那种温和的戏谑。

 

“我正要画呢！你该感到荣幸能上我的画作，知道不。我严肃考虑过只画我所有的童年宠物。栅栏边上要画棉花糖，可能在屋顶上画啾啾，还有乔治笨笨和她的笼子画在这儿，在半空中。还要有胡萝卜形状的云彩。成片成片的猫薄荷。能有地方画你的胳膊就知足吧，老兄。”

 

“抱歉，抱歉。能入选您的画作我感到万分感激。我顶了谁的名额？绿头鸭比尔摩？”

 

“哈。宠物鸭是千金不换的好么。”Foggy说着，懒洋洋地画上Matt的腿。他应该有双腿。“不过嘛，我总是会选你的。”他承认道，滑下来靠在Matt身上。他终于感到精疲力竭。

 

在车厢安静的气氛里，他以为自己听见Matt说“我也是”。不过在睡意绵绵的召唤下，他无法确定那是不是真的。


	2. 第二章

 

**3**

 

难得有这么一回，Matt、地狱厨房和生活他老人家一致决定放Foggy一马，让他美滋滋地过了一整周的安生日子。他甚至还在周四早晨的上班路上捡到了五块钱。他把钱收到西装口袋里，提醒自己要开设一个工作条件改善基金。他喜爱他们的事务所，自家的孩子招人疼嘛，不过再给它来点小装修也不错。

 

那天晚上，Foggy吹着口哨拎着咖喱外卖走在回家路上。他这样子有点像个卡通人物，不过他不在乎。这几天过的都很顺当。他已经整整两周没在Matt脸上看到一块淤青一道划伤了，他还逗得Karen差点洒了咖啡，他下午在新客户家里翻阅邮件查找证据时还顺便塞了一肚子茶点心。Foggy Nelson的生活是多么美好啊。

 

不过老天爷还是不肯轻饶过他，因为他刚一转过街角，就发现一辆越野车冲破街对面商店的橱窗，碎玻璃洒了一地。他本能地俯下身，尽可能缩成一团。好在那些碎片都离他够远还不至于伤到他。他下一个本能是跑向事故现场，没理会头脑里Matt的声音在责骂他为什么不先打电话报警。头脑里的Matt可以靠边站了，那个会把自个扔到垃圾箱里的家伙，他才不要去琢磨这种人会给他什么安全提示呢。这片街区现在空无一人，要是有人需要紧急治疗，Foggy就是他们的救星了。哪怕他上过的急救课其实只是Claire的速成培训，专为笨蛋义警的朋友开设的。

 

他靠近那辆车，发现一个人从驾驶座上跌跌撞撞地爬出来。那人看上去似乎并没受伤，不过去查看一下也无妨，于是Foggy匆忙上前叫道：“嘿，伙计，你还好吗？还有人在后座上吗？”

 

那个人，几乎还未成年，瞪了他一秒钟，然后抬起了手，而且噢——他拿着一把刀。啊。Foggy这才想起来看一眼商店招牌：钻石星尘珠宝店。他的第一个念头是天呐这名字真蠢毙了；第二个念头是噢噢噢噢抢劫，这不废话么。

 

他悔不该把第二个念头说出了口，结果那孩子逼近了他，手上的刀哆哆嗦嗦抖个不停。看来查看这一下确实妨碍大了。Foggy举起手，掌心向上，慢慢后退，“我跟你说哈，你看上去嘛事没有！那么，呃，我就走了哈，我们就当彼此从来没见过。怎么样？”那孩子看上去像是要同意了，不过一声玻璃碎裂的巨响和紧随其后的警报声惊住了他俩。在珠宝店里，有三个家伙正忙着往包里装填，其中一个发现了Foggy不尴不尬的撤退，停住了动作。

 

“他妈的那蠢货是谁？”他冲他的司机大喊，而这一位仍僵在原地不动。

 

Foggy抓住机会赶紧跑路，祈祷他们更在意的是抢钻石而不是把他抽筋剥皮。不幸的是，他的幸运周正式结束了，他听到身后脚步声越来越近。他加快步伐，不顾一切地逃进一条小巷，那袋该死的咖喱饭还在不停地撞着他的腿。早先吃下去的那些茶点心可一点没帮上忙，他发现自己很快就跑脱了力。那小司机把他堵在墙角，没多久他那个大嗓门的同伙也追了过来。

 

“你——你不用跟着我。我能搞定这个。”那孩子说，不过他看上去都快吐出来了，他的手也一直在抖。

 

那个大嗓门的回答其实跟Foggy想的一样：“不可能，你他妈才搞不定呢。瞧你那德行。这蠢货一求饶你就得跟着跪。”他说着，语调里全是嘲弄。

 

“那样有用吗？我这人是没什么底限，”Foggy承认道，“我非常希望不要死，要是掉眼泪管用那——”

 

“闭嘴！”那孩子叫道，“我能搞定。”他对他的同伙说着，握紧了刀柄。

 

“那就赶紧去啊！”大嗓门吼回去，把那孩子搡到Foggy面前。Foggy不停摇头，别啊，今天可不适合玩刺杀游戏，希望他还能挽回来。

 

“别，等等，想想看。你真的想在犯罪记录上再加一条谋杀吗？”那孩子藏在滑雪面罩下的脸变得苍白了点，他停在了离Foggy一臂远的地方。可大嗓门咆哮着掏出了枪，于是Foggy磕磕巴巴地快速说道：“我是个律师。很厉害的律师。这事到现在这个份上，你也只会被定罪为重大盗窃和强行入室，这个，说起来，不严重，比不上谋杀。那可就是大事了，伙计。很难再翻身的。”

 

那孩子无助地看向大嗓门，Foggy能看出他的决心正在瓦解。“也许我们只要敲晕他就行了？”他犹犹豫豫地问。

 

被敲晕也不是特别理想，可是总好过照脸来一枪。大嗓门琢磨了一下，点点头，但他明显不信任那孩子能完成任务。Foggy试着不要退缩，他真的不想弄个脑损伤什么的。没时间磨蹭了，于是大嗓门上前一步抡起枪托砸向Foggy的脑袋。

 

被枪托爆头实在、实在是太糟了。Foggy倒退一步，瑟缩着，脑子里各种脏话喷涌而出。他勉强识别出那孩子的叫喊：“该死，他还站着呢。”他的前额正在流血，真他娘的操蛋。他正想跟大嗓门谈一下人生，话说哪个有自尊的罪犯还能不知道怎么敲晕别人啊，可突然砰地一声闷响什么东西重重地落到他们身后。

 

Foggy抬起头刚好看到夜魔侠粗暴地拗断了大嗓门的胳膊，把他掼到墙上。那家伙试图反抗，可夜魔侠一拳擂在胃上把他撂倒在地。他缩成一团，可恶魔仍不满足，继续痛殴着他，就算求饶的惨叫越来越弱直到沉寂。

 

刀子磕碰地面的声响止住了他的狂暴。夜魔侠猛回身，行步如飞一把抓住那个孩子，一拳打在下巴上就把他揍晕过去。他正要继续对他施暴，Foggy制止了他。

 

“等等，他什么都没做。”Foggy说着，抹了一把滴到眼睛里的血，“他们输了。够了。”他尽量让自己的语气平稳又镇定，试着放缓呼吸。控制住自己的脉搏。

 

“他们伤害你。他们必须偿还。”夜魔侠咆哮着，吼声在黑暗的巷子里回响，让Foggy记起为何黑帮们会惧怕这个带面具的男人。不过在那一切之下，在他的声音里，在他肩膀的紧绷和牙关的紧咬之中，流露出的那些担忧——那只有Matt。而让Matt再也不会看上去如此焦灼破碎，是Foggy让自己主动承担的责任。于是他撑开墙壁两腿战战地走向Matt，缓慢轻柔地把他的手指从那个昏迷的孩子身上掰开。

 

“我想他们偿还得够多了。你看，我只挨了这么一下不是么。”他说着，小心地摸了摸头上的伤。Matt挡开他的手亲自上前检查。Foggy在他的碰触下忍不住瑟缩起来，于是他轻轻抚过Foggy的头发作为道歉。

 

“你在流血。你得去医院。”Matt说着，手指颤抖着扒过头发。Foggy忍不住翻了个白眼，天啊，还能这么差别对待么？Matt自己受过更严重的伤，都是拿遮瑕膏蒙混过关的。

 

他扯出一个笑容来，希望这种‘装样装多了也能成真’的老把戏能让他找回一些好心态。要是他能先说服自己，那Matt就不会知道他在说谎了。“我没事。只是点儿皮外伤。这些家伙还有同伙来着，你大概要去查看下，不用陪着我了。”

 

Matt低头面向劫匪，皱起眉头。他稍稍偏头朝着Foggy过来的方向，像是在探听是否有人正在把金戒指搂进口袋。不过他还是把注意放回Foggy身上，眉头仍然紧锁，“我送你回家。”

 

“呃，不用了，夜魔侠。我很感激你救了我的命，不过我这么个遵纪守法好公民可不需要私人保镖好么。特别是头上有犄角的那种。”他取笑道，试着不显露一丝疲态。

 

Matt缓缓点头，Foggy能看出他并不高兴。因为让Foggy独自回家，还有倒在地上这几个混混，以及他手套上残留的Foggy的血迹的原因。可这就是Matt的人生准则，而Foggy只是在帮他继续遵循下去。Matt绝不会放弃伪装，而Foggy也绝不会放弃Matt，那么他会咽下他的焦虑和梦魇，做他该做的事。他会坚强起来。他会在平常的日子里给Matt带午饭，也会在糟糕的日子里给他缝合伤口，并且他也可以应付偶尔这么一次头部外伤，放Matt潜进暗夜里去做他该做的事。

 

Matt将保护地狱厨房视为己任。那Foggy至少能做到少给他增加一个人的负担。

 

“你先走。我去看下这两个。注意安全。”Matt低沉地说。他的手流连在Foggy额角直到他点头同意。Foggy转身离开，突然想起不能把那袋咖喱饭扔在这巷子里烂掉，于是反身匆忙捡起又故作镇定地走开，假装没听见Matt的低声哼笑。

 

 

Foggy急匆匆走完剩下的路程，平安到了家，中途只停下来一次，把那袋毁掉的咖喱饭扔进街边垃圾桶。锁好门之后，他能做的只有摔进沙发躺在黑暗里。他真想就这么合上眼睡过去，穿着西装一脸血也顾不得了。不过，他知道要是Matt突然破窗而入却发现自己这幅样子非得吓坏不可，于是他挣扎着起身走进卧室换衣服。

 

脱掉了西装，他站到镜前用湿纸巾小心翼翼地擦掉头上的尘土和血迹。枪托给他留下了两道伤口，他用纱布把它们包了起来，那还是几个月前买给Matt用的。他取出一袋冻饺子按在伤口上消肿，又吞下两片泰诺止痛，然后靠在床头板上想着是不是该给Claire发条短信。

 

就算这是个头部外伤，Foggy并没感觉情况会像他原本预期的那样恶化，于是他决定还不如浏览下宜家网页找找新家具。他刚记下来要给事务所基金准备个储蓄罐，Matt的电话就打过来了。

 

“Nelson精肉杂货铺。正常营业时间为从黄昏到黎明。是的，没错，我们专门为吸血鬼客户提供服务。有什么能为您效劳？”

 

“还惦记着开肉铺呢，嗯？”Matt答得有些无力，不过至少他听起来像他自己了。

 

“始终如此，Matty。怎么了？你这么快就做完兼职了？”Foggy瞥了眼手表，还没到午夜。

 

“我决定提前收工。你的伤怎么样？”

 

那袋冻饺子不停地从他头上往下溜，而纱布下的刺痒也让他忍不住总想去挠，不过这都没什么大不了的。“挺好。我是说，就是一般的伤。”

 

Matt从喉咙深处发出一声质疑：“别这样，我认真的，Foggy，你还好吗？你包上纱布了没有？我还是应该叫Claire过来。”他听上去有点分神，好像他真的要挂断电话，去麻烦可怜的Claire来照看这么一条小伤口。

 

“Matt，我跟你说了，我能搞定。”Foggy恼火地说，“我正在处理这个呢。我向伟大的互联网咨询过该怎么办。我可以给你读一下操作指南要是你真这么不放心。第一步：用餐巾和你最便宜的酒清理创口。已经做了。第二步：剥掉细菌。也搞定了。第三步：把松脱的动脉扎好。我正做到这一步。”

 

“你在撒谎。”Matt指责道。

 

Foggy大声鄙视他，“你不可能从电话里听出我的心跳来，你个骗子。”

 

“呣，”Matt不置可否地哼道，“我既不承认也不否认那个。不过这没关系，因为我能从你家大门口听见你的心跳。开门。”于是他挂断了。

 

Foggy呻吟着放下临时冰袋，挣扎滚下床去开门。Matt正停在门口拎着一袋杂货。Foggy接过手来让Matt脱鞋。那里面有一包橙汁，一盒通心粉，一袋生豆角，三个梨，还有数不清的各式各样的创可贴。

 

“万一你想吃顿便饭。”Matt解释说，拿过袋子把吃的放进Foggy冰箱。

 

“我本以为毕了业你的购物水准能有所提高呢。”Foggy叹气，跟着他走进厨房。凭着Matt增强的四感，让人以为他的厨艺应该也不错，至少不能亏待他自己那矫情的口味，不过事实正好相反。“那是这个月你给我买的第五盒意面了，Murdock。我真不明白你是觉得我有多爱意大利食品。”

 

Matt正努力把那盒通心粉往满当当的冰箱里塞，听到这话停了下来。“噢。好吧，看来我们要换个新食谱试试了。”他提议道，听着有那么点满怀希望的意思。Foggy笑了起来。

 

“好的，但你也只能洗菜切菜。我绝不再让你靠近任何锅子了，自从上次那个事故之后。”

 

“你能放心让我拿刀，却不让我用锅子？逻辑满分啊。”Matt干巴巴地说着，拉过一把高脚椅坐到备餐台边。Foggy一边嘲笑他，一边把装满创可贴的塑料袋抡到他身上。

 

“上回让你炒个菜你都能炒到自个脸上！我真不懂你明明不会颠勺为啥还非得炫技，你根本连个煎饼都煎不好。”

 

“那菜炒的很棒啊！我什么都没炒糊。”Matt弱弱地反抗，“而且我知道我放的作料都没错。”

 

“那吃着跟白煮土豆没区别，我真不知道该怎么跟你讲了，老兄。就算你有超能力而且精通十八般武艺，你也不能小瞧煎鸡蛋的技术含量好么。所以你还是静下心来好好当个切菜机吧。”

 

Matt长吁一口气，脸上却带着笑容。不过，当他拦下Foggy手上一直敲打他的袋子，想起来里面装的创可贴时，那笑容不见了。

 

“你的头——感觉怎么样？你确定纱布都包好了么？”他伸出手小心翼翼地检查着，于是Foggy翻了个白眼，任他去了。

 

“纱布包的没问题，Matt。经过最近这一系列事件，我已经很擅长做急救了。”Foggy一针见血地说，“实际上，我猜没准啥时候我还得把这些创可贴都用到你身上。”

 

听了Foggy的话，Matt停下了摆弄纱布的手，一脸的内疚。他深吸一口气就像他准备好了遭到拒绝，然后说道：“对不起让你看到我那个样子。我不想——你本来完全不用应付这些的。这是我的生活，我的责任，我不想把你拉下水。我知道我受伤会让你难过，而这…我无法改变这个。所以说，要是你不想再让我找你帮忙的话我也能理解。我靠自己也可以。”

 

Foggy既想给Matt一个头槌告诉他他就是个白痴，又想把这个最最悲伤的孤儿拥进怀里，不过这两种欲望都被他镇压了下去。他最终决定给Matt一个爆栗，把他拉到沙发上坐好。“听着，我们已经吵过了，所以我不会再重复一遍你的这些麻烦事，还有你对我是有多不信任。不过要是你再这样折辱我，我就把你扔出门去。”Matt看上去正要反对，而Foggy止住他。

 

“我了解你。而且我知道你并不是把当夜魔侠视为一个选项。那就是你而已。而且当我跟你签这个‘Matt Murdock挚友协议’卖身契的时候，可能咱俩都没想到这一点。不过我们已经到这份儿上了，我也不会因为帮了你之后，还要再用掉几十块钱纸巾打扫战场，就辞职不干的好么。

 

“你是我的搭档，Matt。我最好的朋友。你现在该懂了我会始终支持你的。我能指望你把我从劫匪手上救下来，你也要指望我来给你缝合伤口。这就是为啥我们是Nelson和Murdock。福祸与共，记得吗？无论疾病还是健康，啥啥的，那一套套的。”

 

Matt不由自主地发出的笑声，是Foggy这一整天听到的最美好的声音。“这回你可真是直接引用婚礼誓词。我看我们是有那么点儿结婚的意思了。”

 

是就好了，Foggy没敢说。“是啊，好嘛，我是没意见。你再也甩不掉我了。直到死亡将我们分开，衰人。”

 

“我不会让你死的。”Matt皱起眉飞快地答道。

 

“好吧，我很欣赏这种多愁善感，不过总有一天我会死的，老兄。就算恶魔也打不赢死神啊。”

 

“我们走着瞧。”Matt低声说，听上去是如此认真。而且看着Matt冲沙发垫皱眉的样子，Foggy忍不住感到一阵宠溺之情席卷全身。

 

“要是哪天你真能瞧见了，Matty，告诉我一声。不过现在，我要去看一部非常傻的鲨鱼电影，而你要停止瞎琢磨来跟我一起听这个。”Foggy专横地命令道，打开了电视，躺下来把脚塞到Matt的膝盖下。也许他应该把冻饺子放回冰箱然后去睡觉，不过此时此刻，Matt需要一些事情让他变得正常，也需要确认Foggy安全无虞。Matt需要一个理由留下来，而Foggy可以给他这个理由。他可以拿出一千零一个理由来告诉Matt为什么他可以留下，为什么他应该留下。幸运的是，他只要一个就够了。

 

“我真搞不懂你为啥非得拿这些垃圾折磨自己，我们明明有好电影可以看。”Matt笑着说，不过他还是向后靠过去，把手搭在Foggy的脚踝上等电影开始。

 

“有道是吃得苦中苦方为人上人。现在安静，我好来给你讲发生了啥。好吧，开场是一些水肺潜水员正在海里面做着鬼知道的啥事情。画面切到U.S. Bountress号正漂浮在马里亚纳海沟上。这家伙现在正说些什么潜水技术指导之类的我猜是，现在他们开始盘缆绳了。把它接起来。”

 

“听着像是鲨鱼来了。”Matt在电影里的一片叫嚷声里说道。

 

“你还是挺有两把刷子的，伙计。我猜你还真蒙对了。该死，它来了，哦哇喔，这电脑特效烂到家了。“Foggy兴高采烈的讲着，脚丫子在Matt腿上轻轻地颠来颠去。“你画的鲨鱼都能比这好看。”

 

Matt只是笑着。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他们看的电影是[深海巨鲨3](https://movie.douban.com/subject/3158445/)，那确实是挺…经典。  
> 我知道这个“甜文”的标签现在是有些名不副实啦，不过我发誓下一章会甜回来的！感谢阅读！！


	3. 第三章

 

 

**4**

  

在华丽丽地鞠了一躬之后，Foggy放开了Chloe的手。作为回礼，她勉力行了个屈膝礼，稍稍有那么点儿摇摇晃晃。年轻的Miller太太大笑着，一把将她的女儿搂到怀里。

 

“我们该怎么回答，宝贝。”她问道，顶了顶Chloe的屁股。

 

Chloe朝他灿烂地笑着，豁着两颗小门牙。“谢谢您，Nelson先生。”她口齿不清地说道。

 

Foggy故作镇定地揉乱了她的头发，弄得她咯咯笑着抗议般地扑打他的手。“这是我的荣幸，我的小姐。不过现在我必须跑啦，不然你那位Nathan小朋友又得要求我再和他跳一场。祝你们今夜愉快，女士们。”他说着，趁那帮一年级的小恶魔们再次逮到他之前赶紧离开。

 

被舞池边的那些老人们热情地拥抱和捏脸之后，他终于逃回到他们那一桌上。Karen被邀请到了隔壁另一桌，正全神贯注地跟他们客户的朋友们打一场异常险恶致命的桥牌。她把一根调酒棒咬在嘴里，考量着她的对手，就像将军即将指挥进攻。Foggy很有眼力劲儿地悄悄取过她的杯子去续酒，好让她继续运筹帷幄。

 

他闲闲地溜达到酒桌旁，一路欣赏着房间装饰。这个活动中心被改造过了，天花板上挂着很多漂亮的星形彩灯，墙上贴着当地的孩子们自发制作的各种装饰品。每张桌上都铺着奶油色的桌布，摆着小小的鲜花花瓶，看上去就像是一场简单的婚礼宴席。Foggy怀着莫名的满意感拍了拍墙壁，为他们匡扶大义打赢官司而感到安心。

 

一阵熟悉的手杖轻敲声在右边响起，接着一只手搭在Foggy的背上，让他更确定了来者何人。他肯定不会认错的。“你一个人在这儿干什么呢？欣赏枫木雕刻？”

 

“沐浴在我们胜利的荣光之中，我的朋友。还有我想这可不是枫木。樱桃木，应该是。”

 

“我还以为听到你幸灾乐祸的声音了呢。”Matt说着，拄在手杖上，“而且这不是樱桃木。我知道。”

 

“你才不知道。我半点不信你还是个木艺爱好者，能听出枫木和樱桃木的区别来。”Foggy呛他，把他拉向茶点摊。他把Karen的酒杯递给Matt，让他查查她喝了些什么。

 

“这你就不知道了吧，上法学院之前我的木工活儿做的相当不赖。”Matt咧嘴笑着，快速闻了一下酒杯，“酸橙汽水加一点蔓越莓汁。”

 

Foggy舀了一勺冰到杯里，开始找酸橙汽水的瓶子。“我是亲眼见过你所谓的木工活儿好么，伙计。还记得那回你非要自己动手把那幅帆船画挂到办公室墙上么？你都能用你那个恐怖死亡之握把锤子弄断。就算给你个谷仓那么大的地方，你也钉不上个广告牌去。”他因为那个回忆轻声笑了笑。一个十分钟搞定的小活儿，究竟是如何变成了两小时的严酷考验，还要再加上一个捡够52根弯钉子游戏的。现在那副画背面的墙上还藏着一打各式各样的钉子眼儿。

 

“我能把你钉墙上。”Matt低声说着，给自己倒了一杯水，一口气喝下半杯。“那一定是锤子的问题。我知道你是从工艺品商店廉价处理区买的。”很对，不过Foggy才不会承认呢。

 

“借过，借过。”Foggy大笑着，领着他走回他们那一桌。

 

Karen和Zhang先生刚刚联手小赢了Davies女士和她的姐姐一笔，输了的人要为大家拿甜点。Karen挥挥手拒绝了第二场的邀请，回到Foggy和Matt身边，感激地拿起她的杯子。

 

“这么快就跳完了，Foggy？我瞧着还有不少仰慕者等着你呢。”她说着，指了指舞台上转着圈跑来跑去的孩子们。

 

Foggy夸张地把自己摔回椅子里，手搭在眼睛上，“求别提。我告诉他们我需要休息一下，先用草莓芝士蛋糕补充点儿能量。”

 

“那你可得趁早，”Karen说，望了望甜点桌，“我看那儿没剩两块了。”

 

他闻声而起，抓住Matt的胳膊，“事态比我想的还要紧急。Matthew，我们得出发了。为了芝士蛋糕！”

 

“为了芝士蛋糕！”Matt附和道，把胳膊吊在Foggy肩上。他们大步向前，坚决无视掉Karen嘲笑他们步调不一致的声音。

 

甜点桌并没有像Karen说的那样被洗劫一空，不过Foggy每样都想拿一块也有点说不过去。“我们平分吧。”他对Matt说，看见Matt点了点头，手上拿着桌心摆饰上的折纸百合花赏玩。他从每个蛋糕盘上切下一小块摆到他俩的盘中，与此同时Matt用餐巾叠了一个纸花，把它摆到那束百合中间。他们花了一小会儿调整步伐，成功回到了Karen身边。

 

“真棒。”当他们干净利落地停在她面前时，她边说边抬起手挡在嘴上，差点把巧克力蛋糕笑出来。“我很抱歉低估了你们俩。”她就着酸橙汽水咽下那块蛋糕之后说道。

 

“这也不能怪你。”Matt回答道，而Foggy正忙着把他们的蛋糕拼盘分到另一个盘子上。“Foggy在同步节律运动方面向来记录不佳。”

 

“明显错误，先生。”Foggy强烈反对，把一根叉子插到Matt的胡萝卜蛋糕上递给他，“我的社交舞会日程满满，足以证明事实与你所言相悖。”

 

Matt对他一脸奸笑，绝没好事。“舞会，当然。不过我想Karen应该听听你的毕业生返校节故事。话说，Foggy被花言巧语哄骗到军乐团里，”他开始跟Karen讲起来，不过那可不是Karen现在该知道的故事。Foggy还想在她那儿留点尊严呢。于是他举起一叉蛋糕堵住Matt的嘴，趁他还没说到有关大号和学校吉祥物那部分之前。

 

“现在是美味蛋糕时间，朋友！呣，胡萝卜，如此健康有营养。对，你只管吃你的蛋糕吧，别跟咱们的秘书倒黑历史了好嘛。”Foggy向Matt嘶道，而他得意地笑着乖乖闭嘴。蛋糕看上去真的很不错，Foggy也吃了一口，幸福地叹了口气。“你也吃出来了吧？一点肉豆蔻，一丝丝生姜？这个杯子蛋糕造型也很好看。Johnson太太的手艺真棒，上边的奶油芝士花挽得堪称完美，每朵花上还有一点冻干胡萝卜。你那半块上有个胡萝卜梗。”他提醒Matt。

 

Matt点点头，用叉子尖划过糖霜。“口感润滑。她加了些高级酸奶。而且糖霜的甜度刚刚好。”他评价道。

 

Karen温柔地看着他们，摇了摇头。“你两个真该考虑去美食频道做个兼职。‘神秘嘉宾开心尝一口’‘地狱厨房炒点啥？’‘和Nelson-Murdock用餐九分钟’。”

 

“我看行。美国人民喜欢懂烹饪的帅气小伙，还有呃，知道怎么削土豆皮而且吃相优雅的帅气小伙。好主意，Karen！Murdock先生，给这位女士加薪。我们马上能财源滚滚挣外快了，付得起这个了。”Foggy说着，一巴掌拍在桌上，差点掀翻了它，幸好Matt紧紧按住了另一头。

 

“Nelson先生，请克制不要破坏公物。”Matt半心半意地责备道，眼角在镜片后面微微皱起。

 

Foggy正要推荐他们再尝尝这个柠檬罂粟籽磅蛋糕，一只小手开始拽他的袖子。低头一看，Nathan正冲他严肃地皱着小眉头。房间那边，孩子们已经跑下中央舞台回到了舞池上。

 

“你答应过的。”Nathan简明扼要，紧紧抓住Foggy不放。他恋恋不舍地最后看一眼盘子里的泡芙，站起身来。

 

“确实如此。带路吧，Nathan。”Matt和Karen一起挥手送他上路。

 

Foggy跟Nathan一起跳了两支迪士尼曲子，又被双胞胎Jenny和Selena截住，教给他一些她们在课上新学的爵士舞步。之后，他又带着她们的奶奶跳了一支舞，老人家比他预料的精神头儿足得多。曲子慢了下来，他把她带到她小心翼翼的女婿身边。下一曲民谣响起时，他正好从场边Sullivan一家人的座位边上脱身出来。

 

他转过身，正想着回到桌边，结果撞上了什么人。等他看清来人是Matt时，他敲了下他的胸口想继续开溜，可Matt拉住他的手把他带回到舞场上，留下手杖靠在桌边。Foggy带着一丝疑惑跟着他。不过当他从眼角瞥见Karen正冲他竖起两个大拇指，憨态可掬地挤眉弄眼，他就明白是怎么回事了。

 

要是在平时，他肯定会把她这个样子拍下来印成贴纸，当成一个Karen官方认可的标志。不过现在舞池里满是成双成对的老老少少，让他的每条神经都紧张起来，莫名地焦灼不安。他们俩现在的样子，Matt拉着他的手而Foggy一路随行，就和Foggy这些天经常对他做的一样。Foggy很确定要是有谁停下脚步留意到他们，肯定会一眼看穿他。时至今日，他仍然会不自觉地露出破绽。时至今日，在这么多年压下他的种种感情，把它们掩藏到如山的法律书本中之后；把他的每个私密心愿注入无尽的墨水，写在学习卡片和笔记上之后；甚至在把哥伦比亚大学的人生经历归类整理——合同法和法律手段，要留着；无可药救的渴望和毫无意义的白日梦，扔了吧——之后，他依然无法掌控他的感情生活。

 

除了他自己和他靠不住的心脏之外，他无法责怪任何人。Karen虽是一番好意，可她并不清楚Foggy这么多年经历过什么。Matt是如此贴心如此善良。那份善良是Foggy所钟情的特质，也是他永不枯竭的悲伤源泉。Matt是他的知己好友，总能恰到好处地回馈他的情感，可也正因如此才伤他最深。因为对Matt来说，一支舞不代表任何事。一个拥抱，一个流连的触碰，一个明媚的微笑胜过神的光辉——来自Matt的，每一件事都没有更深的含义。

 

这个Foggy明白。他深知，他确信，可是啊，那一点希望之火又为何如此顽强。从不曾熄灭。就算跟随Matt去天涯海角他也在所不惜，更何况只是停在区区舞池一隅。

 

Matt的手尴尬地悬在半空，靠近Foggy的肩膀，像是在等着一个不存在的舞会邀请。Foggy本可以发个善心救个场，不过他就想给Matt出个难题，谁让他这么不请自来地弄这一出纯友谊式的舞蹈邀请。这家伙也真该提高一下沟通技巧了。“你知道，通常情况下要是你想从别人那儿得到什么，你会用语言去…”Foggy给他提示。

 

“Foggy，我想和你跳舞。”Matt真诚地说，虽然他的语气如同电影里那些俊男靓女说的一样温柔，但这也不代表任何事，可Foggy身体里每一个原子还是迫切希望着。于是他遵从了。呼气。把这一刻的软弱随呼吸带走，把他的渴望碾得轻轻薄薄，如同一片夹在旧报纸中的[飞燕草](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Delphinium)花瓣，把它归档收好，与那些遗失的零星宝石和褪色的久远记忆放在一起，组成一份单相思的浪漫，一场Matt永不知回应的追求。再将其束之高阁，远离尘埃雪雨，不被时光玷污。

 

于是他抬起Matt的手搭在自己的腰上，另一只和他握到一起，伸出胳膊摆出堪堪正确的造型。“那么我们就跳舞吧，Matty。不过你得顺着我来。腰挺直胳膊别软，明白？”他听上去晕晕乎乎的，于是他在脑子里扇了自己后背一下免得弄出岔子。

 

“好的，不过我不能保证不会踩到你的脚。”Matt警告道，装作他不是一直能觉察到Foggy的脚在哪儿一样。Foggy先踩了他一脚作为回应，于是俩人打了起来，争抢着互踩对方结果一首曲子就这么过去了。路过的Alvarez先生正好看见Foggy一脚踢在Matt小腿上，责备地瞪了他一眼，这才止住了他两人。他们站直身体，像是偷偷带小动物去学校的学生被老师抓到一样。Matt用一阵咳嗽藏起窃笑，而Foggy羞愧地红了脸。

 

他们一起慢慢远离舞池中心，试探着前后移动舞步。这感觉有些滑稽，特别是当Matt甩开距离抬高他的手臂划过弧线，带着Foggy旋转的时候。Foggy尽可能优雅地转了一圈，接着跳起Selena刚刚教给他的新舞步。他扶在Matt身上，边试边想着动作再讲给Matt听。

 

“我先这样摆腿，一前一后，对吧？然后我再这样换个位，哇啊，再一步…”

 

“听着像踢踏舞，”Matt说，低头专注于Foggy脚上，“或者你就是想蹭破鞋底玩儿。我不确定是哪种。”

 

“你真真是不懂得欣赏艺术。我倒要看看你跳得有多好，你个原始人。”

 

“我是懂一点巴西战舞，不过我感觉在这种场合跳不合适。”

 

“那你可是解释不清楚了。”Foggy同意道。

 

Matt把手放回原来的位置，脚步放慢悠闲从容，他们一起轻缓地旋了个弧线。“这样如何？就像你在跟Karen跳舞一样。”他轻声问道，手掌扶住Foggy的腰。

 

Foggy向他眨眨眼，有些茫然。他一晚上都没和Karen跳过舞，她一直被老奶奶们霸占着当成牌桌主力来着。之前他本想去邀请一下，可当他发现她在跟那位帅气DJ眉来眼去，就不想再去添乱了。

 

“我看你的感觉系统大概是当机了。Karen整晚上就没得闲，她哪有空跳舞。”他摇晃着舞步对Matt说。

 

“不，不是今天。是——呃，几个月前我们在酒吧那次。你…你俩看上去玩的很开心。”Matt的声音有些局促不安。Foggy仔细回忆了一下才想起Matt说的，那次他们没有去Josie's酒吧而是另外一家。天啊，那一晚他醉的可厉害了。他只能想起带着Karen转圈圈，还跟她悄悄地说过什么事。

 

“那是因为Karen和我的生活就是这么多姿多彩啊。我们一直很开心，只要不是在逃脱坏蛋追杀或是淹死在文书里的时候。”Foggy说着，捏了捏Matt的手。“话说回来，我很确定你自己玩的也很乐呵啊，神秘人先生。”

 

“不是像这样的。”Matt承认道。他们正在一对对舞伴中穿梭往复，所以他压低了音量。

 

哦，Matt。Foggy叹息着，拥紧了他旋转过来。“那么你该庆幸你跟我绑定了。我是有找乐子专业学历的。在这一领域，我基本上是行业专家。”

 

“我不知道‘找乐子’还是法律系的一个专业，除非是小丑学校。”

 

Foggy正要开口反驳，可他从眼角瞥到Karen正站在DJ台前。等她一看见他，就朝他招着手说着什么。他花了几秒钟才搞清她说的话。

 

“别忘记谁会带你回家？”他轻声说。

 

“呣？什么？”Matt问。不过下一首歌开始了，Foggy听到了歌词，于是他终于弄明白Karen的意思了。

 

“把最后一支舞留给我？难以置信她还记得我们说的话。”他嘘着气低声道，那一晚的更多细节浮上脑海。Matt可能是‘那个人’没错，不过要是她觉得这事会有任何进展那就大错特错了。

 

“什么话？”Matt不知为何有些跃跃欲试的样子，而Foggy只是摇了摇头。

 

“没什么，伙计。不过嘛，我看这倒是上天的暗示。这曲之后我们大概就该回家了。明天还要起个大早。”

 

“你确定？那儿还有一整套饼干没试过呢。”Matt说着，握了握他的手。“而且你的仰慕者们会想念你的。”

 

Foggy环顾四周，大部分小孩子都一个接一个趴在家长肩上离开了。“我们可以把饼干打包。明天当午间小吃。小家伙们看着都跟我一样累。今晚上的踢踏舞课结束了。你就是我的最后一支舞，Matt。”他不明白为什么会把它说出口。也许只是想对自己承认这个。

 

不过Matt看上去并不困扰，因为他本就没有别的想法。“好的。这首歌之后，我们就回家。”他说着，温柔地。开心地，几乎是。他可能也很累了，经过这一晚的拥挤和喧闹。

 

他们再次旋转起来，安静地从另一对舞者身旁滑开。Foggy尽一切可能记住这分分秒秒的点点滴滴：头上星星彩灯的光辉，房间里音乐和弦的回响，手心里Matt手指的沉稳的重量。

 

又是一份值得珍藏的完美记忆。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _欢笑吧歌唱吧_   
>  _当我们分开时_   
>  _别将你的真心旁落_   
>  _给任何人都不可以_
> 
> _别忘记谁会带你回家_  
>  _别忘记你会在谁怀里_  
>  _哦亲爱的_  
>  _把最后一支舞留给我_  
>   
> 
> 文中他们播放的是[The Drifters](http://player.kuwo.cn/MUSIC/MUSIC_211984)的版本，因为Karen和我都是老派人，我觉得。


	4. 第四章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可能你们已经注意到文前那堆多到发指的关键词了，所以说这一章就要严重失控于各种甜蜜蜜和无厘头的胡说八道，而且我几乎没法维持住这个故事的结构大纲。事先道个歉，希望你们能喜欢这个一万字的自我放纵。下一章就是尾声！再次感谢阅读！！

**5**

 

Matt看着糟透了。

 

好吧，其实不算糟透了，不如说是筋疲力尽。Foggy已经逮到他有四次快要扑到桌上睡过去了。甚至是他的头发看着都是蔫蔫的。Karen给他送过三次咖啡，每次都是一转身的功夫杯子就空了，可她和Foggy都很确定Matt根本没喝。难道是从窗户泼出去了？还是倒在抽屉里了？

 

Foggy，决定以科学之名做个试验，站在Matt门前朝他头上丢甜甜圈。Matt勉力抬起胳膊挡开他的攻势，甚至没费心抓住它。甜甜圈从他胳膊上弹开去，滚落到地板上。杯具。Foggy又扔了半打过去，想着为了朋友的健康着想他宁可牺牲自己的胃了。前三个都被挡开，接着Matt就放弃抵抗瘫在了座椅上，任凭剩下的甜甜圈拍在脸上。

 

“我头上粘了多少糖粉？”Matt问道，脑袋斜斜地垂向一旁像个软塌塌的布娃娃。

 

“一点儿没有。”Foggy骗他，“你还撑得住吗？你想的话我们也可以提前下班。我看今天不可能还有散客上门了。”

 

“不，不用。”Matt说，稍稍振作起身扒拉着笔记本。“我很好。我还有些事情没处理完。”

 

“好——吧，既然你这么说。那我过会儿再来。”Foggy关门离开，朝Karen互相耸耸肩，回到自己的办公桌旁。

 

他又贡献了45分钟的劳动力，接着听到Matt办公室传来奇怪的响声。听上去非常像皮肉互相快速撞击的声音，那是，啥？？

 

Foggy探出头去悄悄问Karen，“他刚是扇了自己一巴掌？”

 

她皱皱眉，一脸担心地倾过身来，“没别的意思，不过你觉得这跟他的…夜生活有关系么？”

 

他想过那个，不过夜魔侠最近都没找过他要医疗帮助。如果某些晚上情况特别糟糕，Claire会给Matt缝合伤口再给Foggy发条短信，不过这些也没有，这些天他的手机一直没有这方面的消息。而且，Matt看着并没受伤。他看上去就是睡眠不足而已。

 

“这回我还真觉得不是那个原因。肯定有别的事情。”

 

Karen点点头，瞥了眼自己正在做的第四杯咖啡。“我不知道他还能不能再撑一小时了。上回我进去时，他正用脸摸盲文呢。我们是不是提前收工比较好？”

 

他向她严肃地点头，“是的，趁他还没把口水滴到文档上。你可以开始收拾了。我去劝他。”他跟她说着，退回自己房间。坐到桌边，他掏出手机拨打Matt的号码。几声“Foggy，Foggy，Foggy，”的提示音在墙外响起，Matt接起电话。

 

“Foggy？为什么给我打电话？”Matt迷迷糊糊地嘀咕着，“你已经走了——没，你还在这。呣。你需要什么吗？”

 

“我需要的是你把工作都收起来，老伙计。该回家啦！别跟我讲什么但可是、可但是。”

 

Matt长长地叹息一声，“不行，我还不能回家。”Foggy好像能听见Matt以头抢桌的梆梆声。

 

“是嘛，你没得选了，伙计。我都能感觉到你的灵魂已经出窍另谋高就了。你需要睡觉，立刻马上。”

 

“睡不着，”Matt在电话里埋怨着，“什么都糟透了。”

 

“非常戏剧化。太吵的关系？你没戴你的降噪耳机吗？”Foggy问道，起身离开桌边走向门口。

 

“那个屏蔽不掉建筑工地的声音。”Matt叹着气，“他们倒是7点以后才开始钻孔，不过卡车一直来来往往的，一早上都在把钢梁拖来拖去。还有人一直在4A号门口留鲜花，可那人不知道Saren不喜欢栀子花，结果她把花都扔进了垃圾焚化炉，那味道这么多天都散不掉。我还换了套新的床单，可还没来得及把它先洗洗软化一下，让我浑身发痒。而且我觉得楼下那条巷子里正在搞一场鼠王争霸战。”

 

Foggy吹了声口哨，“哇喔，还真是糟透了。”走出办公室，他装模作样地捂住话筒跟Karen说她可以走了，他们周日回来加班。她轻轻抱了他一下说了句‘好运’，意有所指地看了眼Matt的房门，然后离开了。

 

“这样有多久了，Matty？”Foggy问道，一边推开房门一边挂掉电话。

 

Matt听到Foggy推门的声音抬起头，接着又趴回桌上，好像一只悲伤的老狗再没有兴趣玩寻回游戏了。“四天？”他估摸着，仍对着电话说道。

 

这种时候Foggy真希望自己能有更多的甜甜圈扔出去。“四天？你忍着这些事睡不成觉都有四天了——你没准还一直在哪个废弃仓库里打坏蛋，老天——你就从没想过，去个旅店，要不然，或者给我打个电话？不记得我啦，老好人Foggy啊？你最好的伙计，家里沙发那么舒服没有老鼠也没人给他送花那位？”

 

“谁没给你送花？”Matt蔫蔫地问，声音里带着点疑虑，“我替你料理他们。”

 

Foggy叹了口气，走上前去扶起Matt。“别说那些没用的了。不管怎样，你现在该办的事就是跟我一起住，直到你的公寓的问题都解决掉。我猜只要工地建好就可以了，只要你不再是这么个僵尸状态，其他问题我们都好解决。”

 

“不用。Foggy。我不能这么做。谁知道那要多久？”Matt坐起身，摘下眼镜揉着眼睛。

 

“我说了你没得选了记得吧？带上你该带的。我们回家，你个呆子。”

 

Matt还想再抗议一下，不管是什么蠢理由，于是Foggy用胳膊比了个X字发出一声警告。他们互瞪了一分钟，其实Matt只是尽可能装样，他的视线盯在Foggy左耳附近。终于，Matt败下阵来站起身，不过他看上去并不是太挫败。实际上，他看上去倒是一脸心机，好像正在暗搓搓地琢磨着什么事。奇怪。

 

在Foggy哼着危险主题曲的敦促下，Matt终于收拾好东西。他们一锁好办公室的大门，Foggy就把胳膊牢牢地扣在Matt手上，免得这家伙滚到车轮底下死掉。虽然知道Matt都能凭条件反射躲避危险，不过他要是一个后空翻翻走那造成的麻烦没准会把Foggy当场吓死。

 

“别睡在我身上，明白？要是你那么干，我就把你扔到那辆旅游大巴上。我会告诉那些人你是个名人，就像，我想想，失散多年的Stark家的那谁谁。他们会为了拍个照片把你撕成碎片的。”

 

“他们才不会信呢。我看着就不像有钱人。”Matt的手抚在他的手肘上，让那里的衣料变得温暖起来。

 

“多么悲痛欲绝的事实啊。说真的，他们看上去都比咱们阔气。除了…有个家伙围了那么多层围巾。这都四月底了，他不热？”Foggy斜眼瞄着那帮游客穿过马路。“他们还都戴着时尚墨镜穿着同款夹克。我猜这可能是个邪教。”他悄悄地对Matt说。

 

“有钱的邪教。他们一定是干的不错。我们大概应该入教。”

 

“说的跟真事似的。你要是加入他们那个邪恶群体，马上会有修女来把你捉拿归案接受再教育。”

 

“什么修女？”Matt笑着问道，“我已经多少年没被修女监控过了。至少，据我所知是没有。呣。”

 

“要是你正被便衣修女监视，那说明你摊上大事了。记住我这话。”

 

他们用有史以来最短时间回到Foggy的公寓，因为刚过下午三点半，街上还没有被下班回家的人挤满。一等Matt脱掉鞋子，Foggy就把他推到床边强迫他躺下。Matt对着天花板眨眼，西装领带都没脱，胳膊僵硬地收在身旁。

 

“好啦，睡觉时间。好好睡。”Foggy拍了拍他的肩膀说道，“把你钥匙借我我好去你那儿拿些东西过来。”他本想站在旁边确保Matt真的睡着，不过那就太诡异了。那完全是Matt的风格，这倒是提示了Foggy那么做有多不恰当。

 

在他走之前，Matt突然伸手抓住Foggy衣袖，“谢谢让我留宿。我不是说我觉得不能指望你。我只是想——”他蜷起身，那个永恒的负罪感又飘落下来，像是不知从哪冒出来的鬼魂纠缠着他们。Foggy的家里可不欢迎恶鬼。这是个安全的地方。温暖的地方。

 

“你就是想你自己能搞定。或者你不值得我的帮助。那么像往常一样，我要告诉你你大错特错了。你值得任何事。”Foggy试着别让嗓音劈掉。他总是有那么一点点过于情绪化。只是那么一点点。

 

Matt的嘴稍稍翘起像是一丝微笑，不过说出口的声音仍然嘶哑，“也包括你么？”

 

从现在到永远。“当然包括我。想都别想跟我争这个，你知道要辩论我肯定赢。我才是咱们组的头脑。”

 

Matt默默地注视着他，拇指刷过Foggy的手腕，接着他轻轻地笑了，放开Foggy的手躺回床上，“我懂。这真不公平，你怎么就不能十全十美呢。”

 

Foggy翻翻白眼，走向衣橱，“你还是有你的吸引力的。我敢说那一套魅力四射的超级英雄把戏在某个圈子里肯定相当抢手。”在一堆袜子下面乱翻一气之后，他终于找到了想要的，把它扔给Matt，“接着，你可以把它收回去了，你还可以借用这些直到我拿回你自己的衣服。”

 

把运动裤放到一边，Matt用手抚摸着T恤，惊讶地皱起眉，“这是我的科幻社T恤？”

 

“对！”Foggy兴高采烈地说，“我们参加律师考试前几天我把它偷走了。不记得为啥了，我估计是想报复你一下来着。”

 

“哈，我还在想它去哪儿了呢。我一直都在猜是你干的。我不会轻饶了你这种背叛行为的。”Matt对Foggy摇摇手指，然后解开领带。Foggy觉得是时候离开了。

 

“以后我会补偿你的。现在快睡觉吧。需要什么给我打电话。”Foggy说着，关上卧室的门。

 

手里拿着Matt的钥匙，他离开自己的公寓，在门外站定，深呼吸，思考。就这样了。他们以前也一起住过。那个时候不是问题，现在也不会是个问题。实际上，这没准儿还能让Foggy的生活更轻松。至少这样他会知道Matt在什么时候破窗而出去打坏蛋。钥匙在手上叮铃作响，他微笑起来。他能应付这几天。说不定还挺有趣的呢。

 

\--

 

Foggy打了个车回家，胳膊上挎满了Matt的物件。也就是一些洗漱用品和足够几天穿的衣服，还有那套制服，妥当地收在一个平平常常的盒子里。他尽可能蹑手蹑脚走进公寓，免得吵醒Matt。大多数东西都直接扔到沙发上了事，等他能进到卧室里之后再找地方挂起来。接着他把自个儿也摔到沙发上，陷进靠枕与Matt的衣服里偎成一个奇异的小窝，重新开始校对证词。

 

差不多7点的时候，Foggy想起来该弄点吃的。通常他周五晚上都犯懒，只会叫外卖，不过既然Matt也在这，那不如还是下个厨。从塞得满满的一橱柜意面深处（都怪你，Matt），他挖出来一盒早先准备的免煮千层面，就开始忙活起来。当他开始把磨好的芝士和菠菜碎拌到一起时，Matt晃悠悠地从卧室里走了出来，顶着一头支棱巴翘的乱毛。他还没来得及戴上眼镜，眼中睡意朦朦，在渗进窗户的玫瑰色的夕阳映衬下，整个人都特别的柔和。Foggy的心跳打了个顿，他猛地察觉到自己犯了个严重的战术失误。

 

这跟在哥大的时候半点也不像。

 

“难道你在做传说中的懒人千层面？”Matt兴高采烈地问，睡过几小时之后他看上去精神了许多，这让Foggy立刻对自己刚刚那点内心骚动感到愧疚。为了Matt着想他也能熬过这几天。只要重建起防御体系就行了。

 

“是啊，你能帮我铺上第一层饼皮抹上酱么？锅在灶上。我将这个生死攸关的任务委托与你。”Foggy说着，手指还插在干酪和芝士里。他缓缓吸气，假装是在品味奶酪的味道，而不是在试图平稳呼吸。

 

“遵命，船长。”Matt说道，晃悠上前去查探Foggy在做什么。私人空间的界限在他俩之间本就模糊，不过Foggy忽然变得极度敏感，意识到Matt站得有多靠近，他的胸膛几乎贴上Foggy的肩膀。如此的近距离让他想要做些不顾后果的事。看来Matt借宿期间还是保持一个安全距离比较好。

 

于是Foggy朝Matt转过身，正打算告诉他要想吃东西就赶紧起开，结果被Matt的眼神打了个措手不及。黑暗无边，单单专注于他身上的那种眼神。Matt身上有某种气质，可能是他偏着头的样子，让他像是能切实看到Foggy。他莫名地觉得要是自己不回避，Matt会看穿他，穿过筋肉骨骼，一路无阻，直达他内心深处的秘密和他的灵魂。这过头了。

 

Foggy移开视线，试图转移注意，于是他盯在了Matt的嘴上，这么近又这么诱人。这步又走错了。他大脑里警铃大作，一个非常像Marci的声音在朝他大喊赶紧给我集中精神，Foggy，你个大老爷们应付过这个这么长时间了早知道该怎么办了。

 

假想的Marci说的没错。Foggy是该集中精神。这个同居可不是什么可笑的梦幻浪漫喜剧场景，只是一个用于解决暂时性问题的可行方案，而且这会终结的，而一切都会重归正常。Foggy也能正常起来。

 

“你在这晃来晃去的，也不能更早吃到晚餐。”他用胳膊肘轻轻推走Matt，开始加速搅拌菠菜糊。

 

“尝一口也不行嘛？”苍天啊，Matt在用他自以为是风流情圣的嗓音说话，这混蛋。可Foggy也不明白为什么自己还会中招，他那个声音明明蠢毙了。没准儿他就是个蛊惑人心的海妖。只要他一开口，人们就会争先恐后地拜倒在他脚下。这本应该挺烦人的，要不是Foggy自己也毫无抵抗之力。现在倒是有些悲喜交加了。

 

可Matt仍对他死缠烂打，于是Foggy决定以毒攻毒。他伸出一根手指挑起一点菠菜糊抹到Matt脸上，精准地落在他刚好够不到的位置。“来吧，你个禽兽。好好玩儿。”

 

Matt使出浑身解数，伸长舌头，皱起鼻子，使劲挤眉弄眼想要舔到它。却是迷人的不可救药。

 

“看来你的舌头还得练啊。赶紧洗把脸干点正经事，你个懒蛋。”Foggy用屁股把Matt顶出自己的地盘，推到水池边上。

 

“我本来能吃到。”Matt嘴硬，一边把脸擦干净。“而且群众的普遍共识是我的舌技高超。好评不断。”

 

Foggy做了个鬼脸。“完全不需要知道那个，老兄。”

 

他确定糊糊已经拌好，就把它拿到灶台边，抹到Matt铺好的饼皮上。他们惬意地沉默着一起准备千层面，直到Matt突然把番茄酱倒在Foggy手上，等Foggy尖叫起来又扮无辜地眨眼睛。Foggy是个有责任心的成年人，所以他一直等到Matt把千层面放到烤箱里之后才实施报复。一边冲着手上洗洁精的泡沫，他喊Matt过来帮忙摆盘。Matt尽职尽责地跑过来，挽起袖子。Foggy等着他一靠近，就用手掌堵住水流喷到Matt脸上。

 

水柱稍稍偏离目标，溅到Matt脖子和胸前，浸透了他的T恤，一路滴到厨房地砖上。有那么一秒整个世界清静了，只剩下水滴的声音和Matt刻意的呼气。

 

“你是跟这件T恤有仇吗？我跟它刚刚才字面意义上重新团聚。为什么你就不能让我们幸福地在一起呢？”Matt揪着衣料，对一身水点儿噘着嘴。

 

“哈！你那是自作多情。T恤知道自己心有所属，那就是留在我身边！”Foggy得意地吹嘘着，动作浮夸地拍上水龙头。

 

“随你怎么说吧，[胡姆普丁克王子](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Princess_Bride_\(film\))。”

 

Foggy愤怒地哼了一声，把擦手的毛巾团成一团。“你等会儿，这不公平，他根本就不爱布卡特。你这是恶意中伤我。”

 

“好吧，那就[《鬼鲨》](http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Gaston>%E5%8A%A0%E6%96%AF%E9%A1%BF</a>%E5%A5%BD%E4%BA%86%E3%80%82%E2%80%9D</p>%0A%0A<p>%C2%A0</p>%0A%0A<p>%E2%80%9C%E9%82%A3%E6%9B%B4%E7%B3%9F%E4%BA%86%E5%A5%BD%E4%B9%88%EF%BC%81%E4%BD%A0%E6%80%8E%E4%B9%88%E8%83%BD%E6%8A%8A%E6%88%91%E7%BA%AF%E6%B4%81%E7%9A%84%E6%84%9F%E6%83%85%E8%B7%9F%E9%82%A3%E4%BA%9B%E2%80%A6%E9%82%A3%E4%BA%9B%E6%97%A0%E8%B5%96%E7%9B%B8%E6%AF%94%EF%BC%9F%E8%BF%99%E7%AE%80%E7%9B%B4%E6%98%AF%E4%BA%BA%E8%BA%AB%E6%94%BB%E5%87%BB%EF%BC%8C%E6%88%91%E4%B8%8D%E8%83%BD%E5%BF%8D%E4%BA%86%E3%80%82%E2%80%9D</p>%0A%0A<p>%C2%A0</p>%0A%0A<p>Matt%E5%97%A4%E7%AC%91%E7%9D%80%E6%8E%A5%E4%BD%8FFoggy%E7%94%A9%E7%BB%99%E4%BB%96%E7%9A%84%E6%AF%9B%E5%B7%BE%E3%80%82%E2%80%9C%E4%BD%A0%E6%89%80%E8%B0%93%E7%9A%84%E9%82%A3%E7%82%B9%E5%84%BF%E6%84%9F%E6%83%85%E8%B7%9F%E6%88%91%E4%BF%A9%E7%9A%84%E6%B2%A1%E6%B3%95%E6%AF%94%E3%80%82%E6%88%91%E4%BF%A9%E4%B9%8B%E9%97%B4%E6%89%8D%E6%98%AF%E7%9C%9F%E7%88%B1%E3%80%82%E6%AD%BB%E4%BA%A1%E4%B9%9F%E4%B8%8D%E8%83%BD%E9%98%BB%E6%AD%A2%E7%9C%9F%E7%88%B1%EF%BC%9B%E4%B9%9F%E5%B0%B1%E5%8F%AA%E8%83%BD%E5%BB%B6%E8%BF%9F%E4%B8%80%E5%B0%8F%E4%BC%9A%E5%84%BF%E8%80%8C%E5%B7%B2%E3%80%82%E2%80%9D%E4%BB%96%E6%89%91%E6%89%93%E7%9D%80T%E6%81%A4%EF%BC%8C%E6%B2%A1%E4%BB%80%E4%B9%88%E7%94%A8%E3%80%82%E2%80%9C%E9%94%99%E4%BA%86%EF%BC%8C%E4%BC%B0%E8%AE%A1%E6%88%91%E8%AF%9D%E8%AF%B4%E5%A4%AA%E6%97%A9%E4%BA%86%E3%80%82%E6%88%91%E4%BB%AC%E5%8F%AF%E8%83%BD%E5%BD%BB%E5%BA%95%E6%8E%B0%E4%BA%86%E3%80%82%E2%80%9D</p>%0A%0A<p>%C2%A0</p>%0A%0A<p>%E2%80%9C%E6%8B%89%E5%80%92%E5%90%A7%E3%80%82%E5%88%AB%E5%86%8D%E5%81%B7Westley%E7%9A%84%E5%8F%B0%E8%AF%8D%E4%BA%86%E6%9D%A5%E7%82%B9%E5%8E%9F%E5%88%9B%E7%9A%84%E8%A1%8C%E4%B8%8D%E8%A1%8C%E3%80%82%E2%80%9DFoggy%E7%B3%97%E4%BB%96%E3%80%82%E2%80%9C%E4%BD%A0%E5%8F%AF%E4%BB%A5%E7%9B%B4%E6%8E%A5%E6%8A%8A%E5%AE%83%E6%89%94%E5%88%B0%E8%84%8F%E8%A1%A3%E7%AF%AE%E9%87%8C%EF%BC%8C%E5%8F%8D%E6%AD%A3%E6%88%91%E6%98%8E%E5%A4%A9%E5%B0%B1%E5%8E%BB%E6%B4%97%E3%80%82%E4%BD%A0%E7%9A%84%E8%A1%A3%E6%9C%8D%E9%83%BD%E5%9C%A8%E6%B2%99%E5%8F%91%E4%B8%8A%E3%80%82%E2%80%9D</p>%0A%0A<p>%C2%A0</p>%0A%0A<p>Matt%E8%BF%98%E6%B2%A1%E7%AD%89%E8%B5%B0%E5%87%BA%E5%8E%A8%E6%88%BF%E5%B0%B1%E8%84%B1%E6%8E%89%E4%BA%86T%E6%81%A4%EF%BC%8C%E8%B0%81%E5%8F%AB%E4%BB%96%E5%B0%B1%E6%98%AF%E8%BF%99%E4%B9%88%E6%B2%A1%E6%95%99%E5%85%BB%EF%BC%8C%E4%B8%8D%E8%BF%87%E8%BF%99%E8%AE%A9Foggy%E9%80%AE%E5%88%B0%E6%9C%BA%E4%BC%9A%E6%A3%80%E6%9F%A5%E4%BB%96%E8%BA%AB%E4%B8%8A%E7%9A%84%E4%BC%A4%E3%80%82%E8%83%B8%E9%83%A8%E4%B8%8B%E6%96%B9%E6%9C%89%E5%9D%97%E6%B6%88%E9%80%80%E7%9A%84%E6%B7%A4%E9%9D%92%EF%BC%8C%E5%89%8D%E8%87%82%E4%B8%8A%E6%9C%89%E4%B8%80%E6%9D%A1%E9%95%BF%E9%95%BF%E7%9A%84%E7%96%A4%E7%97%95%E6%98%AF%E5%87%A0%E4%B8%AA%E6%98%9F%E6%9C%9F%E5%89%8D%E7%95%99%E4%B8%8B%E7%9A%84%E3%80%82%E6%B2%A1%E7%9C%8B%E5%88%B0%E4%BB%80%E4%B9%88%E6%9B%B4%E4%B8%A5%E9%87%8D%E7%9A%84%E4%BC%A4%E5%8A%BF%E8%AE%A9Foggy%E6%9D%BE%E4%BA%86%E5%8F%A3%E6%B0%94%EF%BC%8C%E8%BD%AC%E8%BA%AB%E5%8E%BB%E5%B8%83%E7%BD%AE%E9%A4%90%E6%A1%8C%E3%80%82</p>%0A%0A<p>%C2%A0</p>%0A%0A<p>%C2%A0</p>%0A%0A<p>%C2%A0</p>%0A%0A<p>%E5%8D%83%E5%B1%82%E9%9D%A2%E7%9B%B8%E5%BD%93%E6%A3%92%E2%80%94%E2%80%94%E6%AF%94%E4%BB%96%E4%BB%AC%E4%B8%8A%E5%9B%9E%E8%AF%95%E5%9B%BE%E5%90%88%E4%BD%9C%E4%B8%8B%E5%8E%A8%E5%81%9A%E7%9A%84%E5%A5%BD%E5%BE%97%E5%A4%9A%E3%80%82Matt%E4%BB%8D%E7%84%B6%E5%90%A6%E8%AE%A4%E4%BB%96%E6%9B%BE%E8%93%84%E6%84%8F%E6%AF%81%E6%8E%89%E4%BB%96%E4%BB%AC%E7%9A%84%E7%82%92%E9%A5%AD%EF%BC%8C%E8%BF%99%E9%80%BC%E5%BE%97Foggy%E5%BC%80%E5%A7%8B%E8%AF%A6%E7%BB%86%E5%88%97%E4%B8%BE%E4%BB%96%E4%BB%AC%E6%AF%8F%E4%B8%80%E6%AC%A1%E5%A4%B1%E8%B4%A5%E7%9A%84%E7%83%B9%E9%A5%AA%E5%86%92%E9%99%A9%E3%80%82%E8%BF%99%E6%B8%85%E5%8D%95%E5%BE%97%E4%BB%8E%E4%BB%96%E4%BB%AC%E5%9C%A8%E5%AE%BF%E8%88%8D%E5%8E%A8%E6%88%BF%E5%81%9A%E6%9E%9C%E4%BB%81%E8%9C%9C%E9%A5%BC%E9%82%A3%E5%9B%9E%E6%95%B0%E8%B5%B7%EF%BC%8C%E4%BB%96%E4%BB%AC%E6%9C%AC%E6%98%AF%E4%B8%BA%E4%BA%86%E7%BB%99%E6%9F%90%E4%BA%BA%E7%95%99%E4%B8%8B%E4%B8%AA%E5%A5%BD%E5%8D%B0%E8%B1%A1%EF%BC%8C%E5%8D%B4%E5%B7%AE%E7%82%B9%E5%84%BF%E7%83%A7%E7%9D%80%E4%BA%86%E9%85%A5%E7%9A%AE%E9%9D%A2%E5%9B%A2%E3%80%82%E8%BF%99%E8%AE%A9Matt%E4%B8%8D%E5%BE%97%E4%B8%8D%E6%8B%9B%E4%BE%9B%EF%BC%8C%E5%85%B6%E5%AE%9E%E5%9C%A8%E5%AD%A6%E6%A0%A1%E9%87%8C%E4%BB%96%E6%90%9E%E5%87%BA%E6%9D%A5%E7%9A%84%E6%AF%8F%E4%B8%AA%E5%8F%AF%E7%AC%91%E7%9A%84%E4%BA%8B%E6%95%85%EF%BC%8C%E9%83%BD%E6%98%AF%E5%9C%A8%E5%81%87%E6%89%AE%E6%97%A0%E5%8A%A9%E7%9B%B2%E4%BA%BA%E6%BC%94%E6%88%8F%E8%80%8C%E5%B7%B2%E3%80%82</p>%0A%0A<p>%C2%A0</p>%0A%0A<p>%E2%80%9C%E2%80%A6%E7%AD%89%E6%88%91%E4%BB%AC%E5%88%B0%E4%BA%86%E4%B8%80%E6%A5%BC%EF%BC%8C%E6%88%91%E5%B0%B1%E5%80%9F%E5%8A%9B%E6%89%93%E5%8A%9B%E3%80%82%E5%91%BC%E7%9A%84%E4%B8%80%E4%B8%8B%EF%BC%8C%E5%B0%B1%E5%86%B2%E5%87%BA%E7%AA%97%E6%88%B7%E8%90%BD%E5%88%B0%E7%81%8C%E6%9C%A8%E4%B8%9B%E9%87%8C%E4%BA%86%E3%80%82%E2%80%9DMatt%E5%B0%B4%E5%B0%AC%E5%9C%B0%E7%AC%91%E7%9D%80%E8%AF%B4%E3%80%82%E4%BB%96%E6%8B%BF%E7%9D%80%E4%B8%80%E5%9D%97%E8%93%9D%E8%89%B2%E6%B5%B7%E7%BB%B5%E6%93%A6%E6%B4%97%E7%9B%98%E5%AD%90%EF%BC%8CFoggy%E5%9C%A8%E4%B8%80%E6%97%81%E6%89%93%E5%8C%85%E5%89%A9%E8%8F%9C%E3%80%82</p>%0A%0A<p>%C2%A0</p>%0A%0A<p>%E2%80%9C%E4%BD%A0%E9%80%97%E6%88%91%E5%91%A2%EF%BC%9F%E8%BF%9E%E7%9D%80%E5%A5%BD%E5%87%A0%E5%91%A8%E4%BD%A0%E5%A4%B4%E5%8F%91%E9%87%8C%E9%83%BD%E5%88%AB%E7%9D%80%E6%9D%9C%E9%B9%83%E8%8A%B1%E5%8F%B6%E5%AD%90%EF%BC%81%E4%BD%A0%E6%89%8D%E4%B8%8D%E6%98%AF%E5%85%89%E6%8A%8A%E4%BB%96%E6%8E%A8%E5%87%BA%E5%8E%BB%E4%BA%86%E5%91%A2%E3%80%82%E2%80%9D</p>%0A%0A<p>%C2%A0</p>%0A%0A<p>%E2%80%9CFoggy%EF%BC%8C%E6%88%91%E4%B9%9F%E4%B8%8D%E8%83%BD%E8%AE%A9%E4%B8%AA%E9%86%89%E9%AC%BC%E8%87%AA%E4%B8%AA%E6%91%94%E5%87%BA%E7%AA%97%E6%88%B7%E5%8E%BB%EF%BC%81%E8%80%8C%E4%B8%94%E8%BF%99%E8%BF%98%E4%B8%8D%E7%AE%97%E6%88%91%E6%91%94%E8%BF%87%E6%9C%80%E6%83%A8%E7%9A%84%E4%B8%80%E5%9B%9E%E3%80%82%E2%80%9D</p>%0A%0A<p>%C2%A0</p>%0A%0A<p>%E7%AD%89%E4%BB%96%E4%BB%AC%E6%95%B4%E7%90%86%E5%AE%8C%E5%8E%A8%E6%88%BF%EF%BC%8C%E5%8F%88%E6%94%B6%E5%A5%BD%E4%BA%86Matt%E7%9A%84%E8%A1%A3%E7%89%A9%EF%BC%8CFoggy%E6%8A%93%E8%B5%B7%E6%B2%99%E5%8F%91%E4%B8%8A%E5%89%A9%E7%9A%84%E6%9C%80%E5%90%8E%E4%B8%80%E4%B8%AA%E8%A2%8B%E5%AD%90%E4%BA%A4%E7%BB%99Matt%E3%80%82%E4%BB%96%E6%91%B8%E7%9D%80%E8%A2%8B%E9%87%8C%E7%9A%84%E5%8C%85%E8%A2%B1%EF%BC%8C%E6%83%8A%E8%AE%B6%E5%9C%B0%E8%AE%A4%E5%87%BA%E4%BA%86%E9%82%A3%E4%B8%AA%E6%89%8B%E6%84%9F%E3%80%82</p>%0A%0A<p>%C2%A0</p>%0A%0A<p>%E2%80%9C%E8%BF%99%E6%98%AF%E6%88%91%E7%9A%84%E5%BA%8A%E5%8D%95%EF%BC%9F%E2%80%9D</p>%0A%0A<p>%C2%A0</p>%0A%0A<p>%E2%80%9C%E5%95%8A%EF%BC%8C%E8%BF%99%E4%B8%8D%E5%BA%9F%E8%AF%9D%E4%B9%88%E3%80%82%E6%88%91%E8%BF%98%E8%83%BD%E8%AE%A9%E4%BD%A0%E7%9D%A1%E5%9C%A8%E5%88%AB%E4%BA%BA%E7%9A%84%E5%BA%8A%E5%8D%95%E4%B8%8A%EF%BC%9F%E7%9C%9F%E7%9A%84%E5%81%87%E7%9A%84%EF%BC%8CMatt%E3%80%82%E2%80%9D</p>%0A%0A<p>%C2%A0</p>%0A%0A<p>Matt%E8%B7%9F%E7%9D%80Foggy%E8%B5%B0%E8%BF%9B%E5%8D%A7%E5%AE%A4%EF%BC%8C%E4%BC%B8%E5%87%BA%E8%83%B3%E8%86%8A%E6%90%82%E4%BD%8FFoggy%E5%A1%9E%E7%BB%99%E4%BB%96%E7%9A%84%E6%9E%95%E5%A4%B4%EF%BC%8C%E8%AE%A9%E4%BB%96%E6%92%A4%E6%8E%89%E6%97%A7%E5%BA%8A%E5%8D%95%E3%80%82%E2%80%9C%E6%88%91%E4%B8%8D%E6%98%AF%E8%A6%81%E7%9D%A1%E6%B2%99%E5%8F%91%E5%90%97%E3%80%82%E4%BD%A0%E8%BF%99%E6%98%AF%E5%9C%A8%E7%B2%BE%E5%BF%83%E7%AD%96%E5%88%92%E5%81%B7%E6%88%91%E7%9A%84%E5%BA%8A%E5%8D%95%E4%BA%86%E5%90%97%EF%BC%9F%E2%80%9D</p>%0A%0A<p>%C2%A0</p>%0A%0A<p>%E2%80%9C%E9%82%A3%E6%AD%A3%E6%98%AF%E6%9F%90%E4%BA%BA%E8%AF%A5%E5%81%9A%E7%9A%84%E4%BA%8B%E3%80%82%E6%88%91%E6%84%9F%E8%A7%89%E4%BD%A0%E5%AF%B9%E6%88%91%E7%9A%84%E7%99%96%E5%A5%BD%E6%9C%89%E5%BC%82%E4%B9%8E%E5%AF%BB%E5%B8%B8%E7%9A%84%E6%B4%9E%E5%AF%9F%E5%8A%9B%E5%95%8A%E3%80%82%E8%80%8C%E4%B8%94%EF%BC%8C%E4%BD%A0%E7%BB%9D%E5%AF%B9%E6%AF%94%E6%88%91%E6%9B%B4%E9%9C%80%E8%A6%81%E8%BF%99%E5%BC%A0%E5%BA%8A%E3%80%82%E2%80%9D%E4%BB%96%E6%8A%8A%E8%87%AA%E5%B7%B1%E7%9A%84%E5%BA%8A%E5%8D%95%E8%B8%A2%E5%88%B0%E4%B8%80%E8%BE%B9%EF%BC%8C%E6%8D%A2%E4%B8%8AMatt%E7%9A%84%EF%BC%8C%E5%9B%9B%E5%A4%84%E9%93%BA%E5%B9%B3%EF%BC%8C%E7%9B%B4%E5%88%B0Matt%E5%B8%AE%E4%BB%96%E6%8A%AC%E8%B5%B7%E5%BA%8A%E5%9E%AB%E4%B8%80%E8%A7%92%E5%A1%9E%E5%A5%BD%E3%80%82</p>%0A%0A<p>%C2%A0</p>%0A%0A<p>%E2%80%9C%E9%82%A3%E4%BD%A0%E7%9D%A1%E5%93%AA%E5%84%BF%EF%BC%9F%E2%80%9DMatt%E5%82%BB%E5%82%BB%E5%9C%B0%E9%97%AE%E3%80%82%E4%BB%96%E6%8B%8D%E6%89%93%E7%9D%80%E6%89%8B%E9%87%8C%E7%9A%84%E6%9E%95%E5%A4%B4%EF%BC%8C%E6%8F%89%E6%88%90%E5%9C%86%E5%BD%A2%E3%80%82</p>%0A%0A<p>%C2%A0</p>%0A%0A<p>%E2%80%9C%E6%88%91%E8%A2%AB%E4%BD%A0%E7%9A%84%E5%A4%A9%E7%9C%9F%E6%89%93%E8%B4%A5%E4%BA%86%E3%80%82%E6%88%91%E4%BB%A5%E5%89%8D%E5%8F%88%E4%B8%8D%E6%98%AF%E6%B2%A1%E5%9C%A8%E6%B2%99%E5%8F%91%E4%B8%8A%E7%9D%A1%E8%BF%87%E3%80%82%E2%80%9DFoggy%E4%BB%8E%E5%9C%B0%E4%B8%8A%E6%8B%A2%E8%B5%B7%E5%BA%8A%E5%8D%95%E8%A2%AB%E7%BD%A9%EF%BC%8C%E6%8A%8A%E5%AE%83%E4%BB%AC%E5%A0%86%E5%88%B0%E6%88%BF%E9%97%B4%E8%A7%92%E8%90%BD%E3%80%82%E8%BF%87%E4%BC%9A%E5%86%8D%E6%9D%A5%E6%94%B6%E6%8B%BE%E3%80%82</p>%0A%0A<p>%C2%A0</p>%0A%0A<p>%E2%80%9C%E5%93%A6%E3%80%82%E5%97%AF%EF%BC%8C%E4%BD%A0%E7%A1%AE%E5%AE%9A%E4%BD%A0%E4%B8%8D%E6%83%B3%E2%80%94%E2%80%94%E5%91%83%E3%80%82%E2%80%9DMatt%E5%81%9C%E4%BA%86%E5%81%9C%E6%94%BE%E4%B8%8B%E6%9E%95%E5%A4%B4%EF%BC%8C%E4%B8%80%E5%89%AF%E4%BB%96%E5%B9%B3%E5%B8%B8%E5%B0%86%E8%A6%81%E8%BE%A9%E8%AE%BA%E7%9A%84%E6%9E%B6%E5%8A%BF%E3%80%82%E9%92%A2%E9%93%81%E8%88%AC%E5%9D%9A%E9%9F%A7%E3%80%82%E8%AA%93%E8%A6%81%E5%B0%86%E5%AF%B9%E6%89%8B%E7%BD%AE%E4%BA%8E%E6%AD%BB%E5%9C%B0%E3%80%82%E2%80%9C%E8%AF%9D%E8%AF%B4%EF%BC%8C%E8%BF%99%E6%98%AF%E4%BD%A0%E7%9A%84%E5%BA%8A%EF%BC%8C%E5%AF%B9%E5%90%A7%EF%BC%8C%E9%82%A3%E4%B9%88%E4%BD%A0%E5%BA%94%E8%AF%A5%E7%9D%A1%E8%BF%99%E5%84%BF%EF%BC%8C%E6%88%91%E5%A4%A7%E6%A6%82%E8%83%BD%E5%8E%BB%E7%9D%A1%E2%80%94%E2%80%94%E2%80%9D</p>%0A%0A<p>%C2%A0</p>%0A%0A<p>Foggy%E6%8B%92%E7%BB%9D%E5%86%8D%E8%AE%A8%E8%AE%BA%E8%BF%99%E4%B8%AA%E3%80%82Matt%E7%9D%A1%E6%B2%99%E5%8F%91%E6%98%AF%E6%97%A0%E8%AE%BA%E5%A6%82%E4%BD%95%E4%B9%9F%E4%BC%91%E6%81%AF%E4%B8%8D%E5%A5%BD%E7%9A%84%E3%80%82%E2%80%9C%E4%BD%A0%E5%90%AC%E6%88%91%E7%9A%84%EF%BC%8C%E4%BD%A0%E7%9D%A1%E5%BA%8A%E5%B0%B1%E8%BF%99%E4%B9%88%E5%AE%9A%E4%BA%86%E3%80%82%E4%BD%A0%E5%8F%AF%E4%BB%A5%E9%99%AA%E6%88%91%E7%9C%8B%E6%81%90~%E6%80%96%E7%94%B5%E5%BD%B1%E8%A1%A5%E5%81%BF%E6%88%91%EF%BC%8C%E6%B2%A1%E6%9C%89%E5%A4%9C%E9%AD%94%E4%BE%A0%E7%9A%84%E4%BF%9D%E6%8A%A4%E6%88%91%E4%B8%8D%E6%95%A2%E7%9C%8B%E3%80%82%E2%80%9DMatt%E5%92%BD%E4%B8%8B%E6%B2%A1%E8%AF%B4%E7%9A%84%E8%AF%9D%EF%BC%8C%E9%9D%A2%E6%97%A0%E8%A1%A8%E6%83%85%E5%9C%B0%E7%82%B9%E7%82%B9%E5%A4%B4%E3%80%82</p>%0A%0A<p>%C2%A0</p>%0A%0A<p>%E2%80%9C%E7%9C%8B%E4%BB%80%E4%B9%88%EF%BC%9F%E2%80%9D%E4%BB%96%E9%97%AE%E9%81%93%EF%BC%8C%E5%AF%B9Foggy%E6%9C%89%E5%BC%82%E4%BA%8E%E5%B8%B8%E4%BA%BA%E7%9A%84%E7%94%B5%E5%BD%B1%E5%93%81%E5%91%B3%E8%80%8C%E9%9D%A2%E9%9C%B2%E5%BF%A7%E8%99%91%E3%80%82Foggy%E9%A2%86%E7%9D%80%E4%BB%96%E8%B5%B0%E5%87%BA%E5%8D%A7%E5%AE%A4%EF%BC%8C%E5%AE%89%E6%8A%9A%E7%9D%80%E6%8B%8D%E6%8B%8D%E4%BB%96%E3%80%82</p>%0A%0A<p>%C2%A0</p>%0A%0A<p>%E2%80%9C%E5%8F%AB%E5%81%9A<a%20href=)而且——”

 

“Foggy，我们讨论过你的鲨鱼癖了。不能再看了。上一部是最后一部。”

 

“那[《章鲨战鲸狼》](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3292154/)呢？”

 

“你刚又说了鲨这个字！”Matt举起双手以示愤怒，而Foggy仍在浏览电影选项。

 

“[《巨鳄大战》](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1453409/)？这个没鲨鱼。应该没。”

 

“也就是为了你我才看。”Matt埋怨道，挨着Foggy缩进沙发里，可当片头字幕开始的时候他还是把他俩的胳膊绕在了一起，搂在胸前。是的，就是这种平平常常的美好。从现在开始都会顺顺当当的了。

 

\--

 

周六早上一醒来，Foggy就发现自己正堪堪悬在沙发边上，脸朝着冰凉坚硬的地板。翻身躺好，他盯着天花板角落里一块褪色的污渍，琢磨着到底为啥没有躺在自个床上。接着他想起来他的特别嘉宾，还有他的特别嘉宾正躺在哪里。然后他呻吟起来，因为这两件事合起来真是得非礼勿想。

 

他翻下沙发冲了个澡，然后倒腾起冰箱来，看看还能做点什么当早餐。抽屉里还剩下三个孤零零的鸡蛋，于是他拿出来磕到碗里打散准备做炒蛋。他们还有些速溶麦片。皇帝的早餐啊。

 

听到卧室开门的声音让Foggy有机会做好充分准备再回头，因为，是的，Matt是半裸着的。他可以不披挂整齐就出来晃荡是挺好的，说明他没把自己当外人。可裸到这个程度对Foggy的理智也是个挑战。

 

Matt走到Foggy身边，半道拿起一袋麦片，抖动着把燕麦甩到袋底。“你最近经常做饭啊。”他评论道，听着Foggy翻炒锅里的鸡蛋。

 

“你最近经常光膀子啊。别告诉你又得了什么衣物过敏症。那要跟法官解释起来可有意思了。”

 

Matt漫不经心地耸耸肩，答道：“我只是在等我的真爱注意到我，重新回到我身边。”

 

Foggy非常小心地不让自己呛到空气，或是把血压飙到极限，因为他的内心就是如钢铁般坚强毫无破绽，对Matt的凶残行径绝对免疫。“我告诉你，你今天晚些时间就能和你的亲亲小乖乖团聚了。不过说真的，你要站到锅边来就赶紧给我穿上衣服。”

 

Matt的肩膀塌下来一点点，失落地啪嗒的脚走开了。Foggy困惑地看着他走远。他以前从不知道Matt有多爱那件蠢T恤。现在他都为自己私藏了它那么久感到愧疚了。

 

改过自新的裸体主义者回来了，把麦片冲到两只碗里。Foggy忙着盛鸡蛋。他们坐在微波炉前，一边吃炒蛋，一边看着麦片在里面旋转。

 

“我可能该给动物控制中心打个电话说一下老鼠的问题。”Matt沉思着说。

 

“好主意。就算你用超能力也没法全部消灭掉它们。那些栀子花你又该怎么办？”

 

“实际上我怀疑它们就不是给Sarah的。等我回家了我能解决这个。我只需要等那个秘密崇拜者再来的时候纠正他的错误。”

 

Foggy咧嘴笑着用胳膊肘捅了捅Matt，色眯眯地挤挤眼，“你就没想过你才是那个女主角嘛？我知道古怪的求爱计划什么样。我在冲你眨眼，顺便一说。”拿Matt跟别人约会的事开玩笑已经不会让他心痛了。就算严肃地讨论这个也几乎不会再痛，因为这么多年过去，他已学会接受这个可能性。Matt和人亲密接触是有些问题，不过Foggy知道只要对的那一位出现，一切就顺理成章了。等到那一天，他会拥抱Matt祝贺他，然后他会锁起他的记忆宝库，扔掉钥匙。他胸口下面渗出的丝丝钝痛可能永远不会痊愈，不过假以时日，它会褪去的。

 

而就算它没有…好吧，Foggy能忍受那个。为了Matt，他可以。

 

Matt哼了一声，从微波炉里取出麦片，“要是那些花是给我的，那很明显这人是拿它当人身攻击了。那味道差点逼疯我。”

 

“是啊，他们应该用郁金香才对。没什么味道。或者秋牡丹也行，你会喜欢那个。”

 

“真的？那些是你的最爱？”Matt含着勺子问道。

 

Foggy往碗里加了一勺红糖，一边想一边搅拌着。“不是，我喜欢——那叫什么来着。[花菱草](http://www.fs.fed.us/wildflowers/plant-of-the-week/eschscholzia_californica.shtml)？我小时候住的街区里人行道边上有人非法种了一些。它们开小小的金橙色的花，只在阳光灿烂的日子里开放。”

 

“听起来很美。”Matt咬着勺子微笑着，“我想我从没发现你了解这么多花卉知识。”

 

“啥，我没跟你说过？我妈总希望我当个花匠来着。”

 

 

趁Matt给动物控制中心打电话反映鼠害问题的空档，Foggy悄悄把他一直藏着的最后一个从Matt家带回来的口袋拎出来，扔到他的脏衣篮里，拖向门口。等Matt打完电话，他们一起下到洗衣间。Foggy几乎把所有东西都塞到一台洗衣机里，只除了一两件白衬衫和那个袋子里的衣服，那些他要分开洗。

 

他们没打算再上楼，而是坐到两台空闲的洗衣机上，让Matt看看只靠自己能猜出多少个字。Matt用手指拂过Foggy为他手写在纸上的字母，边猜边做着鬼脸。

 

“这是‘责任’？为什么你写的L都跟I一个样？你是再也不写大写字母了怎么着？”Matt抱怨着，描画着字上的线条。

 

“呃，写一半就懒得好好写了。”Foggy耸耸肩，随手翻着不知谁留下来的设计杂志。他翻到一张照片时停了下来，那是一栋漂亮、通透的房子，坐落在海边绵延起伏的草地上。“要是你能看到这些房子就好了，Matt。这个，”他敲着照片说，“就是我觉得一个法律学位该给我的回报。你等着瞧。我们会钓到一条大鱼一夜暴富，然后我们就把整个业务做到他娘的汉普顿去，给那些脑满肠肥的阔佬们做代理，一整天都能喝到柠檬汽水。”

 

“别撒谎，”Matt回答，手指在‘双重危险’几个字上画着圈。他用胳膊推推Foggy，了然地瞥了他一眼，“你才离不开这个城市。而且不超过一周你就会厌烦那些客户和案子了。你甚至都没那么喜欢柠檬汽水。”

 

“为啥你非得在我的梦想世界里提逻辑？你个扫兴鬼。为啥你就这么没有娱乐精神，Matt？”

 

“嘿，那是你的责任，不记得啦？离开你我就不会找乐子了。实际上有很多事情离开你我都想不出该怎么做了。”这些话听起来轻松，不过他的声调突然严肃起来。说完Matt变得安静了，Foggy看着他，感到自己的握紧了那本杂志。空气变得厚重，不仅因为烘干机发出的热量，更是因为气氛的变化。“你明白的，对吧？虽然我没经常跟你说，不过这是事实。离开你我真不知道该怎么办。”

 

“没准儿可以把侵权法考得再好一点儿。”Foggy开着玩笑，试着缓和下房间里的沉重气氛。

 

“可能吧，”Matt让了一步，低下头悄悄地红着脸微笑，直到那红晕消退。“不过我从没跟你说过比这更真的话了。我不能失去你。”他的声音在紧绷的边缘徘徊，溢满了毫无来由的绝望。

 

那六个字是如此的沉重。在随后的一阵沉默里，所有Foggy想说的话在他的脑子里一一闪过。

 

我不会离开你。就算我死。你无法失去我，因为你无法失去一个已经永久地在劫难逃地属于你的事物。

 

不过，更重要的：“你不会。而我每一天都在担心我会先失去你。”

 

Foggy明白，深刻入骨，不可动摇，如同确信太阳会升起般的确信着，总有一天这座城市会把Matt从他身边夺走。不管Matt有多在乎他，在乎Karen，还有Claire和Lantom神父，他都要更爱这座城市。Matt为这城市而战，他为这城市流血只为了让别人不再流血受伤，可只流一滴血又哪够呢。一升的鲜血也无法满足地狱厨房。于是Matt会浴血奋战直到他再无力付出的那一天，而这座城市仍会继续索取，直到Matt命丧于此。

 

可不管他怎么说都无法改变Matt选择的路。不是他不明白。Matt说得对：Foggy同样也属于地狱厨房，哈得孙河水流淌在他的静脉中，这城市的每一道地平线和每一块基石他都了如指掌。离家而去谈何容易。不过他必须让Matt明白，他的人生不仅仅是这城市给他定义的那些。他值得更多。

 

“绝不会。”Matt保证道，不过他面色凄苦，因为他们都明白这善意的承诺有多空洞。

 

“好吧。”Foggy说，轻轻地，因为这不好，一点都不好，可他还能说什么呢？

 

Matt看上去仍像被什么事困扰着，不过计时器响了起来，这轮衣服洗好了。Foggy拍了拍他的后背，跳下来把衣服捡进烘干机里。Matt跟着他跳下来，两人开始分工协作，Foggy把衣服一件件拉出来传给Matt，再由他扔到烘干机里。另一台洗衣机里的两件白衬衫也一起放了进去，烘干机开始工作，Matt走到Foggy身边去看他还在干什么。

 

Foggy把他的秘密物件从洗衣机里捞出来正要往袋子里塞，可还是被Matt一把夺过去检查了一番。

 

“Foggy，这真是我想的那个吗？”Matt慢慢地问道，摸索着手中抽出寸许他的新丝绸床单。

 

“是啊，不过我可以解释。”Foggy连忙声明，试图拽回袋子。Matt用一只胳膊夹住他，一边用手翻腾着布料。

 

“你偷了我所有的床单！我是不是该对你采取一些措施？这是某种青年危机的症状吧？”Matt被逗乐了，这让Foggy生理上的紧绷程度急剧提升。

 

“不是，拜托，这没那么诡异，好嘛。你说过你还没漂洗过你的新床单，所以我就自作主张替你收回来洗了。我还在用你一直喜欢的那种洗涤剂，就是，不会让你皮肤过敏的那种？我觉得我们可以把它们晾到窗前风干，等你回家以后就能直接把它扔到烘干机里软化了。”Foggy耸耸肩，试图表现得随意。他本没觉得这计划有多尴尬，可现在他不确定了。

 

“我就知道我怀念你当我的室友是有道理的。”Matt说，闻了闻潮湿床单的味道，“这太好了，Foggy，谢谢你。它们闻起来像家一样。”他眉开眼笑的样子就好像Foggy刚刚发明创造了切片面包。

 

“那就好。嘿，那些字你都猜出来了吗？”Foggy故意虚张声势，为了掩饰他的脸红。Matt没准儿能觉察出涌上他脸颊的血流的热度。

 

“本来能的，不过我实在受不了你差劲的拉丁语了。”Matt举起那张纸朝Foggy抖了抖，一脸极度不爽。

 

“反对，法官，我的拉丁语完美无缺。”

 

“反对无效。你把事实自证制（res ipsa loquitur）都拼错了你瞅…这儿。”Foggy瞥了眼Matt指的那一点。

 

“我那是故意给你下套！承认了吧，你做猜字谜逊毙了。你根本连‘牛油果’都拼不出来。”

 

“哦，不好意思，我还以为那是另一个拼写错误。既然，你懂得，你的西班牙语跟拉丁语一样烂得——”Matt不得不笑得说不出话来，因为Foggy用装满床单的口袋抡上了他。

 

 

到了晚上，他们去采购了一些日用品，本打算再提前给Karen准备下生日礼物可没买成。回家之后，Foggy一边看着新闻，一边把新洗的衣服叠好。电视上正在播放一段夜魔侠扳倒一个毒品买卖集团的消息：有人抓拍到Matt正动作荒谬地凌空踢腿。照片有些模糊，不过那刀锋般的微笑他可不会认错。

 

“有必要非得飞起来嘛。”Foggy自言自语着，一边捡着袜子。就算Matt在洗澡，Foggy只管假设他能听见自己的评论。“还有你那表情。能不能收敛着点儿。从消防梯上翻下去至于那么高兴嘛，没人想找这样的人帮忙好么。而且我还得说那制服蠢到家了。有人觉得你驾驭得了它，那当我没说。”

 

“我可不记得有请你当我的公关来着。”Matt倚在沙发背上说，从浴室里隐形幻影出来的还是咋回事。Foggy抓住自己胸口，吓得脉搏一路飙升，转过身给了Matt一记备受冒犯的眼神。

 

“是啊，来次心脏病发作正是我想要的圣诞礼物啊，谢谢了你。”

 

“你们应该都清楚我这人多么擅长给人意外惊喜。”Matt装出傲慢的语气，翻身越过沙发坐到Foggy身边。他从洗衣篮里捡出一件运动衫抖开褶皱。

 

“一般情况下我会同意这一点，不过既然咱们今天没给Karen买成礼物，我就不太确定了。”Foggy说着，递给Matt一副衣架。

 

Matt把运动衫放到收好的那一摞里，“别担心，我们还有一个月时间呢。”

 

Foggy哼了哼，把最后一双袜子也扔到那一摞里，“哦，说到礼物，这个拿去。这回别再弄脏了。”他教训道，就像那本不是他的错一样。

 

那件科幻社T恤，被叠得整整齐齐，放到Matt的膝盖上。“你投降了？就这么轻易地如我所愿了？我就知道你的信仰太脆弱。”他戏弄他，抚着衣料上的折痕。

 

Foggy叹了口气，轻蔑地摆摆手，“好吧，我何德何能敢挡你的道？我就知道你们两个野孩子肯定能开开心心地在一起。真爱，对吧？”

 

Matt两只手都埋在那件T恤里，可他的注意力转回到Foggy身上，飞快地笑了一下说，“确实是。”

 

\--

 

星期天Foggy做的第一件事就是从床上摔了下来。

 

躺着看床底下灰尘一团又一团，他试图搞清自己为何处于现在这种境地，不过无法理解。直到Matt把头探进来，笑得一脸灿烂。

 

“早上好！你睡得太香，我不忍心叫你起床，不过你自己解决了看来。”

 

Foggy斜眼看他，试着把当前情况的各种错误理清楚，“为啥你先起来了？你从来不先起床。还有为啥我在这儿？”

 

“你梦游过来的。”Matt答道，面无表情的脸上好像写着说谎说谎说谎。Foggy这辈子只梦游过两次，都是因为考试焦虑引起的，这说明都是过去的事了。

 

“我不相信你。那个——等下，你脸上又怎么了？！”他前额上暴起一片青紫。

 

Matt刚要缩，又试着回复原样，于是耸耸肩，“啥事没有，大不了一点淤伤。明天就消下去了。”

 

“昨晚你出去了？我睡着之后？”Foggy步步紧逼，坐起身来。

 

Matt挠了挠后脖颈，转移了视线，“我本没打算，不过我听到有麻烦。一帮人跟着一个学生回家。我知道你把制服带回来了，我也知道她需要帮助。”

 

“所以你去解决了。”Matt点点头，于是Foggy站起身走向他，“好吧。她没事了？你没事吧？他们打到你别的什么地方了吗？”他偏过头去查看那块淤青，不算太糟。

 

“没有。我很好。她平安到家了。昨晚挺好的。”透过眼镜，Foggy看到Matt眼中有一道狂热的光芒闪过。他对昨晚的所作所为很开心，而Foggy明白他开心的缘由，可他能做的也只有感谢上苍让他们又平平安安度过一个夜晚。

 

尽管如此，这还是没法解释另一个问题：“我很高兴。不过为啥我会在床上？”

 

Matt的表情飞快地从自豪转变成躲闪，他退后一步，朝门口缩去。“那儿比你的沙发舒服。”

 

“那个嘛…虽然完全是事实但也是彻底无关的论述。”Foggy说道，一边回想着他昨晚做过的梦。有一段很奇怪，他坐在船上，前后摇晃着，接着感到一阵异乎寻常的温暖。人体的温暖。他从沙发看向床，还有中间这一段显而易见的路径。“你把我搬过来的？趁我睡着？”

 

Matt溜得更远了，“我觉得我出去这段时间床空着也是浪费。”

 

“所以你把我抬起来搬走。”当然他这么干了。典型的Matt式鬼逻辑。Foggy不该被这个逗乐的。“那你回来之后睡哪了？”

 

“沙发上。挺舒服的。”Matt一脸喜爱地摸着沙发扶手。

 

Foggy实实在在、字面意义上地一巴掌糊到自己脸上，确定那声响清晰可闻。“你听见了吧，Matt？这是我在扇自己嘴巴子来表达我对你的愤怒。只要你在这一天这床就是你的。”

 

“可要是你已经在床上了呢？”Matt一脸的顽固，近乎执迷不悟。跟平常一样难对付。

 

“我之所以在床上是因为你把我放上去的，你个呆子。不管咋的，你把我翻一边去挤进来也行啊。从今以后严禁你睡沙发。”Foggy都做好了哪怕要贿赂他也要贯彻这个新规定的准备，只要他能确保Matt照顾好自己。

 

可Matt并没再争论。他点点头，一边走向门口一边咧开嘴笑起来。“好的，那我能同意。只睡床上。收到。趁礼拜还没开始我得先走了，我午饭前回来找你？”

 

“成。跟上帝他老人家好好唠。”

 

“糟糕的天主教徒。”Matt笑着离开了。

 

\--

 

Foggy等舌头上的方糖融化了之后才去抓下一张牌。Matt耐心地坐着，在他的脱因咖啡里画着8字。

 

这是个9。他用手指摸着上面的盲文，试着记到脑子里。他已经有点儿生疏了。他凑了一个对子放下，然后伸出手去让Matt抽牌。

 

Matt把手指拂过扑克的边缘，拨过Q的一角，却越过了它转而抽出一张2。Foggy撅了撅嘴，重新洗了洗牌。

 

“你明摆着要出老千，我为啥还要跟你玩牌？”Foggy抱怨着，把另一块方糖丢进嘴里。“而且为啥要玩抽对子？”

 

“因为我们玩腻了钓大鱼（[Go Fish](http://boardgames.about.com/od/cardgames/a/go_fish.htm)）。而且我已经非常努力不出老千了，这样说有没有让你感觉好一点。”Matt又凑成一对，放到他那一摞对子上。

 

“并没有，你个骗子。”Foggy对他送不出去的那张Q叹气。

 

“抱歉，要忽略你的心跳声总是很难。”Matt停了停，手悬在扑克牌上面，“我指的是最不诡异的那个意思，我发誓。”

 

“别担心，我就当是一种自带萌属性攻击的恭维好了。”Foggy把那张梅花8稍稍提高一点做个假动作，可当他发现Karen带着她的约会对象走近街对面那家餐厅的露台时，他放下了手里的扑克。“噢，她来了！她坐在靠门的那桌。她的对象替她拉开椅子了，骑士精神尚存啊我看。他看着还挺帅的。长得很经典，像老电影明星那种，你知道吗？Karen在——哦，她朝这边看呢。笑啦，好兆头。好吧，我们保持低调。隐姓埋名。”

 

Matt挑起眉毛，手里的牌朝Foggy脸上比划着。“我可不是中断了本世纪最惊险的抽对子游戏去盯着街对面食客的那个人好嘛。”

 

“抽对子逊毙了。”Foggy哼唧着，脑袋搁在桌子上，这样他就能看着Karen了。她看上去很棒，低调奢华美得自成体系。她的约会对象看上去很体贴：Foggy能看到她的嘴在动，这说明他肯定在问她问题而不是只顾唠叨自己的事。“嘿，你能听见他们在说什么吗？”

 

Matt拿扑克扫了他的脸一下，“我才不会去窃听Karen的约会。赶紧的，看看我玩BS能怎么虐你。”

 

“两个人玩不了BS。”Foggy争辩道，坐直身帮Matt收起扑克牌，一看就知道他是在试图转移话题。“我就知道我该带着[四子棋](http://www.connectfour.org)来。”

 

“是啊俩人——其中一个还是瞎的——晚上七点坐在咖啡厅外面玩四子棋真的是够隐姓埋名啊。”

 

“玩牌看着也很可疑好么。我觉得我们莫不如就这么坐着假装享受对方的陪伴把。”Foggy又趴回桌面上，手指拨弄Matt的咖啡杯。接着他想起来那一碗方糖，计上心来，“Matt。真心话还是大冒险？”

 

Matt，正在把橡皮筋套回扑克上，停下来难以置信地瞪着他。“真的假的？你高中的时候还没玩够么？”

 

“这个嘛，我的确没跟你玩够，而且直到我们能确认Karen不是在跟个谋杀犯约会之前我们都被困在这了。所以来选一个把。真心话还是大冒险？”

 

几秒钟过去了，Matt貌似在琢磨哪个选项危险性小一些，最后他把那副扑克摞到Foggy头上回答道：“真心话。”

 

见鬼。Foggy还没来得及想出个好问题。“好吧。告诉我哪一次你用你的超能力去做了坏事。”

 

“坏事？我什么时候不是个模范好市民了？”Mat在Foggy头上转动那摞扑克，那条橡皮筋缠住了他的头发，逼得他拍开他的手。

 

“那就说个无聊小事。卑鄙下流的那种。”

 

Matt解开Foggy头发里的橡皮筋，理了理乱掉的发卷儿，动作精巧细致。“还记得跟我们一起做审判实践的那个家伙吗？头发里全是发胶一副学校都是他家开的那个架势。”

 

Foggy撅起嘴回想着。头发里全是发胶…“慢着，Tad？是叫这个名，对吧？大混蛋一个。”他总是当面嘲笑Foggy。自以为有多了不起。

 

“对，是他。Tad。那回我用飞盘打中了他的胃。他正朝我走过来，于是我就往他那边一扔。”

 

“哦老兄，是春假回来那次？我就说呢那一学期他干嘛停不下来似的一直瞪你。他怎么惹着你了？”

 

“反正惹着了。”Matt含混地回答，“那阵子我气不顺，也是他活该。不管咋的，到你了。真心话还是大冒险。”

 

瞥一眼街对面看见Karen的约会进展良好，不过夜还长，Foggy可不想万一她需要借口离开的时候他还在搞什么傻冒险。“我们玩真心话。”

 

Matt把胳膊肘拄到桌子上，挨近Foggy脸旁，手掌托着头，大拇指比了比Karen的方向。“你对这个没问题么？”他的声音很平稳，柔和。他想了解，却不想让Foggy难过。

 

“我说，就算我有问题，我也不会去打扰她的约会像个占有欲过剩的变态。更何况没有，我俩之间就不是那种关系。我爱Karen，可我们只是好朋友。”

 

“你确定？你的心跳以前总会…颤动，在她身边的时候。”Matt脸上是一片小心翼翼的空白，于是Foggy大笑起来，伸出手去捏他的脸。Matt总是过度担心他的感情，尽最大努力当好一个僚机。自然，他干这个糟糕透顶。就凭他那张帅气小脸蛋，一出现在那些易被蛊惑的单身女孩身边，什么事都砸了。不过有这份心意就够了。

 

“你看你，又作弊啊。别再用我的心跳来对付我。当然啦，我可能是对Karen有过那么点动心，也就是我们刚认识那头几周吧。不过——”她不是你“——现在我们达成了一项共识。纯友谊式的。”Foggy松开Matt的脸颊，也支起自己的手肘，这么一来他俩都倚在桌子上互相盯着对方像一对倒霉蛋儿。“该你了。”

 

“我应该选大冒险，不是么？只为不辱我的名声。”

 

“这就对了，我就等着这个呢。”Foggy掀开碗盖儿，倒出一颗，两颗，哎呀，十五颗方糖到Matt剩下的温热的咖啡里。它们没怎么溶化，只是都沉到了底部。他把杯子推到Matt面前，见他一脸惊悚地瞪着它。“喝掉，兄弟。”

 

“那里面有十五块方糖。”Matt说。

 

“是不少。”Foggy同意，“干了。”

 

Matt又朝他的咖啡皱了一秒钟的眉，然后端了起来。一阵令人不安的嘎吱声响起，他嚼着仍是固态的糖块，咽下那混着糖渣的浓浆。等他放下杯子的时候脸色都不太好了。“你等着瞧，Foggy。”他阴郁地说。

 

“我选真心话！”Foggy告诉他，笑得要多灿烂有多灿烂。Matt一巴掌拍扁了他的杯子。

 

 

 

七轮过后，Foggy已经透露了太多中学时期的尴尬秘密，甚至包括Brett那部分，而Matt也在裤袋里塞上了67张纸巾，于是Foggy心软下来选了大冒险。出来混迟早是要还的，他已经给Matt出了那么多难题，现在只能坚定起信念，不管Matt出什么损招都得应下来。

 

“可以了，”他看着Matt扭来扭去试图舔到自己的胳膊肘，“快歇歇你的嘴吧。我选大冒险。出大招把，Murdock。”

 

“真的？”Matt胳膊还别在一个奇怪的角度上，一动不动地瞪着Foggy。

 

Foggy向后仰起椅子，勾在桌子上保持平衡，“对，放马过来。Foggy Nelson说到做到。”

 

Matt猛地吸了口气，打起精神不知道想让Foggy干什么坏事。每次他非要做什么蠢事的时候就是那副样子，看来这回真的要玩大了。

 

“好。好的。Foggy。我要你亲——”

 

没等Matt说完，他俩的手机同时收到了短信通知，吓了Foggy一跳把椅子落回原位。省得Matt还要播放短信，Foggy替他读了出来：是Karen通知他们她的约会结束了。他看向街对面，Karen的小情人正在亲她的脸颊。她向他道晚安离开了饭店，朝他们走过来。

 

“看上去进展顺利。”Foggy满意地对Matt说。他对正跑过马路的Karen招了招手。

 

“那挺好。”Matt答道，听声音像是被掐住喉咙，不过他还是向Karen笑了笑。她上气不接下气地坐下来，脸上乐得红扑扑地。“你们聊的开心吗？”他问她。

 

“是啊，很不错！他人特好，你俩会喜欢他的。哦，不过这才第一次约会，所以嘛，我还得看下一次进展如何。我感觉倒还不错。”看着Karen喜上眉梢的样子，Foggy心里也暖洋洋的。她是该过上开心日子了。

 

“瞧瞧咱们Karen，长大成人了啊。”Foggy慈爱地说着，带着革命友谊轻轻捶了Karen一拳。她叫起来把他拍走。

 

“我们仍然是同龄人，Foggy。”她回嘴，“不过今晚谢谢你们啦。知道你俩在照看我感觉很好。”

 

“随时效劳。”Matt暖暖地回答，站起身来，向她伸出胳膊。“准备回家？”

 

“我打断你们的约会没关系吗。”Karen说着，伸手挽住他，审慎地看了眼Foggy。

 

他挽起她另一只手，坚决不能心慌。“胡说八道，为了你让我们做什么都行。”

 

他们朝Karen家走去，一路无话，直到她低头看见Matt的腿，“Matt，你揣这么多纸巾是要干啥？”

 

\--

 

回到公寓的半小时之后，他们正漫无目的地玩着四子棋。Matt咬着牙停了下来，手指间使劲捻着一颗棋子，都快摁出坑来了。

 

Foggy不笨。他掰开Matt的手指放下棋子，直言相告，“去吧。做你该做的去。只要你完整无缺地回来，好嘛？”

 

Matt伸手包住Foggy的手，握了握。“我会小心的。”他保证道，猛地站起身来。

 

“我的标准上的那种小心，不是你的标准。”Foggy回答，跟着Matt进了房间找出藏好的制服。当Matt开始脱衣服时转过身去。

 

一穿好衣服，Matt就打开窗户要往外跳。不过他还是回身转向Foggy拍了拍他的肩膀。“我们明天做完那个游戏。”他说着，又沉吟了一会儿，好像还想说些什么。不过等Foggy点了点头，Matt还是离开了。

 

没有Matt在家，Foggy发现自己不知道该干点什么。睡觉还太早，而且当Matt还在漆黑喧闹的外面时，他是怎样也睡不着的。他找出一本忽视了几个月的书，读了一小时。当看到一幕打斗场面时又放下了。接着他坐到床上打开笔记本，查看邮箱，重读他们最近案子的文件。可要工作意味着他想跟Matt讨论，这人又不在，于是他把那些也放到一边开始满屋子乱转。

 

12:14。Matt没几个小时还回不来。Foggy打开他的回收箱翻出几份过期的时代周刊做起填字游戏。他坐到摊开在地板上的报纸中间，试图一口气做完五份，猜不出来就查谷歌。

 

他没费太大劲儿就做完了周一的，然后基本完成了周二和周三的，忍不住又看了次表。1:37。还不够晚。已经过了午夜，倒是吃夜宵的好时机。坐到窗下，看着Matt的丝绸床单随风飘动，他挖了一大勺桃子冰沙，享受着那份清凉。这味道让他想起了夏天，于是他暗自记下周一要办一次公司沙滩游。

 

吃完了冰沙，他站起身又开始来回踱步，后悔没跟老妈学编织。那倒是个有用的爱好。顺便还能送别人些小礼物或是做些别的小东西。除此以外，他会烘焙，虽然对肚子上那圈肥肉没啥帮助，不过倒是让他在大学研讨会上大受欢迎。当他开心的时候，压力大的时候，或是无聊的时候都会烘焙。老天啊，他现在可是无聊透了。

 

虽然没有脱脂乳做苏打面包，不过他还有可可粉，于是他决定做简易瑞典巧克力蛋糕。Matt和Karen都喜欢巧克力，明天他肯定是办公室人气之星。他用了十分钟把原材料都丢到锅里，塞进烤箱，然后就再一次无所事事了。

 

1:58。还要再过半小时他的蛋糕才能好，感觉就像是永远也好不了了。Matt还在外面没准儿被揍得两眼发黑，而Foggy却在这儿眼睁睁地看着粘粘的蛋糕发起来。这不对头。离开了厨房，他走去找出了装创可贴的盒子准备Matt回来时用得上，然后又去换下了床单以防万一Matt浑身是血倒在上面。他一边把床单叠整齐，一边哼着灰姑娘的[工作歌](http://www.xiami.com/play?ids=/song/playlist/id/1770612478/object_name/default/object_id/0#loaded)。

 

“…他们叫个不停，快去干活，灰姑娘Foggy…啦啦啦，啦啦啦，[梦就是你心中的愿望](http://www.xiami.com/play?ids=/song/playlist/id/1770627250/object_name/default/object_id/0#loaded)。”音直颤，调儿起得太高让他咳个不停。那些卡通小老鼠肯定是吸了氦气才能唱那么高。床单和Matt的其他物品都被收到一边，可手机上的时间显示还有25分钟蛋糕才会好，于是他仰身躺到床上，继续哼着歌。

 

他不记得灰姑娘里还有啥别的歌了。实际上，他现在能想起来的歌只有[不要怕死神](http://www.xiami.com/play?ids=/song/playlist/id/1769487555/object_name/default/object_id/0#loaded)，这歌实在是非常不合时宜。他甚至害怕单这么想一想也会给Matt带去坏运气，于是他开始将开心、有爱的想法投射到Matt身上，期望能抵消掉他刚犯的错误。感觉还是不够强烈，再加上开心、有爱的歌一起发送过去。

 

反正Matt应该是不会读心术。Foggy可能是唱给任何人的嘛。

 

他从惠特尼·休斯顿和泰勒·斯威夫特开始，然后是他能记起来的最活力四射的披头士的歌。一开始还是轻轻地唱，毕竟是凌晨两点，他还没全疯。可等到计时器响起来时，他唱到了Foreigner乐队，就有点儿收不住了。他关掉烤箱，把蛋糕连锅一起放到灶台上晾凉，开始唱起帕曲吉一家的主题曲。他一边掏出冷却架一边还唱个不停，等他转身把冷却架放到备餐台上的时候，他基本上已经是在扯着嗓门吼了。

 

“…我要深藏不露，缄口不言，当你出现，并没有上前放声大喊——[我想我爱你](http://www.xiami.com/play?ids=/song/playlist/id/3426230/object_name/default/object_id/0#loaded)！”

 

“呃。”Matt说。

 

Foggy咣当一声扔了架子。他的心率一路飚出大气层飞过月球，可还没等他编出一堆糟烂理由来解释为啥他在大半夜吼情歌，他就发现了Matt的下巴在滴血。“噢，该死，你没事吗？你在流血，进来，快点。”Matt乖乖听命爬过窗户，从背后锁好，他的嘴唇古怪地拧巴着。

 

“没那么糟，真的，我没骗你。”他对Foggy弄出的一声质疑发誓道，“就是刀划的一个小口。一点割伤而已。”

 

Foggy哼了一声，回身从水槽边拿起擦碗巾抹掉伤口边的血迹。“你确定？用不着我给你缝针你也不至于昏倒在我身上了，是嘛？”

 

“不会昏的，我保证。”Matt回答，等Foggy给他贴上创可贴。“那么。你是要离我而去到百老汇追逐梦想了是么？我一个人可没法拯救世界啊。”

 

“你这问题问得就扯淡。屠夫，花匠，百老汇明星？你觉得我能一边干那些活儿还能一边照顾你个倒霉蛋吗？我不是超人，Matty。”

 

“是超人才会用这套说辞转移我的注意力。”Matt拽掉面罩，露出一头乱发。“不过你不用等我。这时间你该睡觉了。”

 

“然后错过我们惊心动魄的四子棋游戏大决战？”Foggy碰了碰Matt额角上昨天留下的淤青。看上去好一点了。

 

“Foggy，我知道你已经赢了两局了。”Matt挖苦他，“去睡吧。你明天上班该犯困了。”

 

“咱俩明天上班都该犯困了。可怜的Karen。好在我做了蛋糕贿赂她。”Foggy把Matt从沙发上拉起来，“你得去换衣服，我去看下蛋糕。”

 

Matt点点头走向卧室。Foggy从锅里倒出蛋糕放到冷却架上，用纸盘盖好。等他走进卧室，发现Matt正坐在床角，一脸的纠结。Foggy靠在门上挑起眉毛。不管Matt对这床有啥问题，他最好现在就说，因为Foggy已经累得要死就差站着睡着了。

 

“怎么了又？我这可没臭虫，不过你早知道了。”

 

“你真不介意跟我一起睡吗？”Matt低下头，回避眼神接触。哦，Foggy应该把这项因素考虑进去的。

 

“嘿，要是你不想一起也没关系——”

 

“不是！只要你没问题我就没问题！”Matt挥着胳膊急忙回答。Foggy使劲盯了他一眼，希望Matt能从他的视线里感觉到自己有多傻。

 

“好吧，那就挪过去点儿。”Foggy半梦半醒地等Matt移到一边，就挨着他躺下。“做个好梦。明早见。”他打着哈欠对Matt咕哝着，感觉到那人终于在床垫上放松下来。

 

“晚安，Foggy。”Matt轻声回答。

 

\--

 

从很远很远的地方，有声音在回响，吸引着Foggy的注意。似乎是很重要的事，可此时此刻，他没法让自己集中精神。

 

可那声音就是停不下来。他四处扑打着摸索那个声源，终于让他抓到了，可是闭着眼单凭拇指笨拙地动作没法关掉它。于是他强撑开眼皮，迷迷糊糊地按着他的手机关掉闹铃。可等他看清了时间，他定住了。

 

该死。他们可真迟到了。

 

手忙脚乱地起身，他正想下床，却发现胳膊被什么沉沉的东西压住了——噢，Matt。对了。

 

“Matty，醒醒，你个懒汉！”他把胳膊解脱出来，可Matt的腿还缠在他身上，他的手也不知咋的摸到Foggy T恤里面几英寸的地方。Foggy忍不住翻了个白眼，这得是啥样人睡着都能游戏人生啊？

 

“你给我起开，你个八爪鱼。”Foggy骂道，把Matt翻到一边。“Karen得气死了。起床！”他一看见Matt睁开眼就赶紧冲出去刷牙。

 

在Foggy试图扣上衬衫同时穿上裤子的时候，Matt终于坐起身。“要帮忙么？”他明知故问，Foggy把袜子甩给他。Matt毫不费力地抓住，还在迷迷糊糊地眨眼。

 

“不用帮忙，我需要你在六分钟之内进入工作状态，赶紧的！”

 

Matt从床头柜上抓起手表，等明白几点了的时候猛地冲了出去。等Foggy调整着领带夹，尽可能收拾得当的时候，Matt终于走出了卧室。

 

“好了，我准备好了。趁Karen还没炒了咱俩赶紧走。”Matt说着，抓起他的手杖，拉着Foggy走向门口。

 

“等等，我得带上蛋糕！”Foggy挣脱Matt的手急忙过去把蛋糕装盘带上，他们终于出了门。

 

等他们到了办公室整整迟到三分钟，Foggy已是上气不接下气，Matt当命根子一样抱着蛋糕。Karen站在门口，点着脚尖努力憋住笑摆出最生气的模样，看他俩靠着墙喘个不停。

 

“早上好，Karen。拜托别辞职。”Matt说着，把蛋糕塞到她手上。Foggy开了门让大家进去。

 

“噢，Foggy，你不必这么客气的。”Karen回答，可她抓紧了蛋糕，再也不肯松手。

 

Matt皱眉跟着他们进屋，“就不谢谢我么？那蛋糕也可能是我做的啊。”

 

Karen温柔地摸了摸他的胳膊，可回答的语气却是干冷干冷的，“Matt，无意冒犯，你还是该干嘛干嘛去吧。”

 

 

 

正午时分，Matt被调查工作缠住没时间出去吃饭，于是Foggy和Karen去买外卖带回办公室。Karen一直忍到他们拿上了三明治往回走，才开口审Foggy。

 

“所以说，你周末过得咋样？”她睁着无辜的大眼睛问道。

 

“我周末过得好极了，谢谢关心。你怎么样？”Foggy拒绝上套。

 

“Foggy，你知道我问的什么！发生啥了没？他有没有更进一步？”

 

Foggy暗自发笑，亲爱的Karen一直对他和Matt的关系抱着甜蜜幻想。“Karen，除了俩老伙计闲逛一圈回来还是俩老伙计之外什么都没发生。普通朋友的活动。没人对其他人采取行动。”因为Foggy已经放下了他的单恋。虽然时不时还会蠢蠢欲动，不过他也不是什么业余选手了。他已经问过市政施工周一晚上就会结束，也就是说Matt下班后就能搬回家去。今天之后，一切又都恢复正常。

 

“那个妞。”Karen嘀咕着，使劲一脚把道上的石头踢开。

 

“那对Matt不公平。他又不知道你想让他看上我。”Foggy觉得自己应该维护一下Matt，既然那人没法维护自己。Karen是想让他幸福，不过总有些事是他们没法控制的。

 

Karen气鼓鼓地快走几步甩开他，Foggy连忙追上去。等他走到跟前，她又把胳膊绕上他的，把他拉近身旁。他能感觉到她的体温贴近他的胳膊，闻到她香水中薰衣草的味道。莫名的让他安心。

 

“Foggy，有时候我真觉得Matt不是唯一那个瞎子。”她叹着气说。他没来得及抗议就被她嘘声止住，继续说道“你俩在一起太久可能让你当局者迷，不过我看得清。有些时候，你就是在自欺欺人以为Matt没有察觉到你对他做的那些事，我真想摇醒你让你明白。

 

“Matt就像是一棵向日葵，而你就像太阳。不，不对。Matt就像那种小花，那种桔黄色的白天才开的小花？”

 

“花菱草。”Foggy告诉她，他突然口干舌燥。心旌摇动。

 

“对！Matt就是一棵花菱草，而你是太阳。你不在他身边的时候，他虽然还是无敌厉害招人稀罕热心肠。可有时候他看上去总有点悲伤，你明白么？迷茫了。不过等他一跟你在一起，他就盛开了。他会光芒四射，可你却注意不到，因为他对你来说一直是光芒四射的。就像你爱他爱到脑子短路让你选择性失明一样。”

 

她看着他，等着他回答，可他却不知如何说起。他想去相信她，不过这么多年与之相反的证据很难忽视。

 

可你又怎么知道自己没有篡改证据？想象中的Marci问他。对方律师找到了一位相当可靠的目击证人啊。

 

“Karen，我想这没那么简单。”他只能说出这个。

 

她向他悲伤地微笑，“我知道。我只是想让你再仔细想一想。你们俩都应该快乐。”

 

快乐。Foggy挺快乐的啊。当然，要是Matt也爱他他会更快乐，不过冥冥天意不会因为一个卑微律师的突发奇想就改变规则。

 

这就挺好。他够快乐的了。

 

\--

 

“那我们怎么证明现金不是一开始就在那儿呢？”Foggy反驳道，手里搂着Matt的衣服一路小跑。

 

“你说过便利店的监控摄像头什么都没拍到，不过ATM上的呢？我知道那个的视野受限，可没准能拍到什么。”Matt也捧了一堆衣服，夜魔侠的装束安全地收在一个盒子里夹在他的床单中间。

 

“对啊，我们明天去查查。你真不想跟我们一起去Josie酒吧吗今天？”跟朋友一起喝酒是有益的、正常的行为。甚至喝醉了也能控制住情绪对此Foggy已是驾轻就熟了。

 

Matt可怜兮兮地摇头，“不了，我得来个大扫除。谁知道你偷了我所有床单之后留下多大一个烂摊子。”

 

“借。你想说的那个词是‘借’。”

 

他们走过拉着警戒线的施工街区，到了Matt的公寓，慢慢停在墙角。进门前Matt转身面对Foggy，他看上去健康了许多。充分休息过。

 

“再次谢谢你让我留宿。”Matt说，笑脸几乎埋在他捧着的那堆东西里。

 

Foggy正了正表情，突然觉得不好意思起来。“客气啥。挺好玩的，就像回到从前。改天我们应该再来一次，我要组织一次抽对子复赛。监听我的心跳也帮不了你了。”

 

“你高兴就好。”Matt答道，把他俩让进屋。

 

他们把Matt的东西都扔到地上，Matt摆摆手不让Foggy帮忙收拾。Foggy再次邀请Matt一起喝酒，可他还是摇头，送Foggy出门。

 

“好吧，我可是告诉你，Karen跟我要搞个天翻地覆。你不来准后悔。”

 

“大概吧。嘿，你走之前，我想问你点儿事。”Matt说道，声音怪怪的。

 

Foggy转向Matt细听，他还没来得及问什么，Matt就靠过来，倾下身，更近，更近…

 

Matt在亲他。一个蜻蜓点水的吻，简单又轻柔，在Matt撤开前Foggy本能地迎上去轻轻回吻，他的脸颊灼热起来。

 

“呃。我们确定刚刚是做了那个。”Foggy默默地说，手指摩挲着自己的嘴。

 

Matt深吸一口气才开始说，“你总叫我要更好地沟通，所以我要试着用我自己的方式来说。我想跟你约个会，Foggy。”

 

“约个会。”Foggy茫茫然地学舌，他的脑子还卡在10秒之前的那个时刻。

 

“是的。不过，不止一个约会。很多个。全部该有的约会。”Matt说着，好像那解释清了什么事似的。

 

“你想要全部约会。跟我。”

 

“对。我是说，我想要那还多。我想要——”Matt开始紧张起来，于是Foggy趁他跑开前先拉住他的手。他用拇指在Matt的掌心里画着圈，想让它平顺下来。

 

“你想要什么，Matty？”Foggy轻轻地问。Matt反手握住Foggy的，止住他的动作。Foggy能感到Matt的脉搏从指尖传来，像羽毛一样轻浮，像他说话的语速一样疾驰。

 

“我想要所有。我想要早上在你身边醒来，我想要给你做难吃的煎饼跟你一起跳舞就像在舞会上那样，我想要跟你一起上班晚上再一起回家，我想要保护你远离危险，看着你一次一个人一点点拯救这座城市。

 

“我本以为我能这么一直想着就可以了。就足够了，因为就算我不能拥有我想要的那些，我还有你。有你这位挚友和搭档。经历过那些事之后，就算我只能拥有这些，也已经超过了我所应得的。可你总是提醒我我比自己想的值得更多，所以有时候，我想着要是我从今以后努力做到最好，为了你也为了这个城市，那么我还能够得到全部的你。

 

“而且我大概作了个小弊，听了你的心跳，可你得知道，要是你也能听到我的，那比你的心跳还明显十倍。我爱你，Foggy。”

 

Foggy的大脑还忙于处理超量的数据，可他的嘴总是跑得比其他器官快。在他还惊讶地瞪着Matt的时候，它自顾自地帮他说道：“我也爱你。”

 

接着Matt对他笑了，而Foggy忽然明白了Karen所说的光芒四射的含义。Matt是如此炽热耀眼，让Foggy觉得相比于Matt的光辉，自己又怎能称得上是太阳。

 

“在你那儿时我就想告诉你了，可总是没法说出口。我还想着也许能挑动你先坦白，不过结果很糟糕。”Matt说着，对Foggy笑得一脸灿烂。

 

Foggy挑起眉毛，“你想干嘛来着？”

 

“别担心，我干的确实不咋地。我不会怪你没注意到。”

 

“好吧，我想你的计划最后还是成功了，”Foggy说，靠上前在Matt的脸颊上留下另一个纯洁的吻，“就算过了这么多年。”

 

Matt看着Foggy的眼神是如此深情让他觉得自己快要炸开了。“我知道我曾说过我们有那么点儿结婚的意思了，不过我还是想我们得合乎体统，不能急。”

 

“好的，也行。我们已经解决了最难的问题。剩下好玩的、浪漫的问题就简单了。约会。”Foggy摇着头说，他的手还握在Matt手里。“我真不敢相信啊。”

 

“你最好习惯一下。我们会成为这座城市空前绝后的顶级恋爱牛油果。”Matt说道。Foggy笑倒在他怀里，而他紧紧抱住没有松手。


	5. 第五章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好啦，朋友们，就是这啦！要是你还没猜出这一章的情节，你八成是低估了我这个甜蜜恋爱垃圾站的吞吐量，那可是得做好准备了。非常感谢各位一路支持着这两个傻瓜蛋和他们的胡作非为，我也希望你们能喜欢这个结局！

**+1.**

“Foggy，这他妈是些啥？蜡烛？你以为我老妈想吸蜡烛？”

“啥？不是，我是觉得令堂想要些美妙的香薰蜡烛做些它们分内的事：给房间一些美学上和香气上的装点。老天，Brett。给我点信心好嘛。”

初冬的第一场雪飘落在他和Brett身旁，让Foggy深深后悔没有戴上Matt给他做的围巾。它还挂在他家门后，柔软宜人，却没有围在Foggy冻得可怜的脖子上。要是他跟Brett进到警察局里会好过那么一丢丢，可他俩都不想让别的警察看见自己跟宿敌厮混。于是这二位就在大楼前面明目张胆地交换起礼物来。这就是人生啊。

趁Brett还没来得及疑神疑鬼地把蜡烛再检视一遍，Foggy推给他更多袋子。“给，这是你的，我爸妈给的，还有这也是给Bess——别打开，你会撕坏包装的——还有这是我俩给的。我超想给你一件Nelson - Murdock套衫来着，不过嘛，我们还没找着能打品牌上去的厂家。等我们找着了就先给你一件。”

“那正是我最不想要的。”Brett把自己的包裹递给Foggy，换过他胳膊上的袋子。“你爸妈，你姐，你，还有一个我妈给的。”他匆匆地把礼物挨个点了一遍。“抱歉，忘了给Murdock带东西。看来他得等到你俩办了事之后了。越晚办越好，交换礼物这个事已经让你占够便宜了。”

“让你更有充分理由赶紧用爱去感召某个的灵魂，Brett。结个婚，生俩娃。该退二线退二线。”

Brett狠狠瞪了他一眼。“我们十年前不是就定过协议永远、永远不再讨论私人生活了？我们绝对定过。”

确实。自从Amy Carpenter事件之后全部浪漫话题都不予讨论。甚至想起这个名字都能让一些尴尬回忆沉渣泛起。“你先说我的!”Foggy还是嘴硬，充分展示出了他既能牢牢把握一个成年人该有的心理成熟度，同时还具备超一流律师技能。

“得了吧，你压根就没啥私人生活。要是我他妈的每次一看见你就得捎带着要忍你俩那暗送秋波你那就不算私人生活。”

“我们才没干那种事。”Foggy嗤之以鼻。最不济，他跟Matt也只是偶尔温柔地看对方一眼而已，才不是什么含情脉脉恶心兮兮地暗送秋波呢。

“你们干了。去问你们那可怜的秘书。”另一位警察路过时用胳膊肘捅了捅Brett，朝大门方向偏了偏头，Brett点点头，收拾起他的礼物。“我得进去了。你俩最好短时间内别同时在这出现。我再也受不了那种深情对视了。你想要啥下次让Murdock过来。”

“你等等，为啥是Matt？怎么着，难道我再也配不上你了吗，Mahoney？”Foggy对着Brett的背影大叫，“我以为你跟我正在逐步消除隔阂呐！我们也曾经拥有过！”

停在门口，Bett转身朝他喊，“是，好吧，可我知道至少Murdock不会试图用雪茄引诱我老妈。那也是好事一件。”

“噢，拜托，你明知道我没引诱她。最起码，整个过程中没有行贿！”Foggy吼回去，可Brett只是摇了摇中指打发他然后就消失在大门里。

Foggy不是小孩了，他才没有吐舌头，不过做了类似的动作。雪下得更大了，寒气逼人，趁还没被冻成冰棍他赶紧朝办公室走去。

他在大门口惊讶地看到Matt正站在外面，零星的雪花融化在他深色的发丝里。他又在摸着那块招牌，描摹着阳文上的每一道棱角，拇指抚过‘and’里的那个‘A’字。当他转身朝向Foggy的脚步声时，骤增的风势夹着雪沫吹乱了他的头发。他伸出手来越过他们最后的距离，冰凉的指尖探进Foggy裸露的脖颈。那凉意让Foggy战栗，于是他抱紧了怀里的包裹想留住被Matt消耗掉的热量。Matt笑了，笑容甜蜜如枫糖流淌，在他亲上Foggy的时候变得愈加炽烈。由指尖吸走的热量仿佛又汇聚在他唇齿间，随着亲吻将Foggy体内的冬日寒意燃烧殆尽，他的呼吸点燃了Foggy每一条血管和神经。

当Matt退后时，Foggy只能晕晕乎乎地眨眼。礼物从Foggy手上滑脱，又被Matt皱着鼻子接住。

“Foggy，你今天怎么有空吃奇多了？”（译注：cheetos，一种膨化食品。Matt在这里提到我觉得是因为这种零食一般会附赠小礼品或兑换券，他是在取笑Foggy的礼物都是吃零食换的？）

“不如说，我什么时候没在吃奇多？”可实际上是，只要Matt在身边他就没得吃。他总是把Foggy的零食扔掉。

他们一路争论着Foggy对[菲多利](http://www.fritolay.com/index.htm)百折不挠的热爱走进办公室。Karen已经坐在了她的位置上，大衣都没脱，两只手塞在大腿下缩成一团瑟瑟发抖。一开始Foggy还以为自己也在发抖是因为同情她的处境，可当风从门口吹进来把一叠文件掀翻在地，他才意识到这屋里也真他妈的够冷啊。

“暖气。彻底。坏了。”Karen上牙打下牙地说道。Foggy低头看了看她的咖啡，已经冻成了一坨雪泥。看上去要是任由它自由发展下去，没准它都能进化出知觉来。

Matt走过去用手杖敲了敲散热器。那玩意甚至都没有发出平常那种低沉的咕噜声。“说得对。我会去找维修。Karen，今天有人上门吗？”

“没人。Greenberg女士改期到周四了。”Karen接过Foggy从地上捡起来的那些文件，起身一一收好。

“好的。我觉得像这样是不会有客户来了。那么！”Matt轻快地一拍手。“谁想去咖啡店办公？”

“噢，我们走。”Foggy说着，掺起Karen的胳膊。Karen用另一只手比划了个加油喝彩的动作。“一起！”

Matt点了几下脚，想了想，然后指着他们说：“好的，Nelson-Page组合！我去找房东，Foggy去门上留个口信，Karen去带上McKinley的文件。我们出发。”Matt把Nelson家收到的礼物放到会议室的桌子上，拿出手机走到办公室里打电话。

“好棒，美味的咖啡，我们来了！”Foggy欢呼着，气得Karen掐他的手做鬼脸。

Foggy在一张白纸上写了条留言如有访客请至咖啡店咨询，粘在门上。他真不觉得会有人在新年第二天上门，不过也不能错过任何潜在客户嘛。一等Matt打完电话他们几个就吵吵嚷嚷地走出大楼，像企鹅一样挤在一起冲向咖啡店。

在里面，Karen和Matt在安静的角落里找到一个舒适的位置。Foggy去排队点餐（Matt要洋甘菊茶，Karen要肉桂热可可，他自己要卡布奇诺），边等边四处张望。今天店里不太忙，大多数人都是在家里度过最后的假期，躲避暴雪和严寒。他环视过窗边一帮正在休息的学生，一对老夫妻安坐着看报纸，还有一家人鱼贯而出，每个孩子手上捧着一只牛角包。

然后他回过头看着Karen正在有条不紊地暖手——摩擦双手几秒钟，然后依次朝手心哈热气，再扭动着手指，反反复复——Matt感觉到了他的视线于是把注意力转移到吧台前，手肘拄着桌子倾过身来。他抬起一只手按在嘴上，向Foggy飞去一个吻，而Foggy假装躲开。Matt看上去被冒犯了，嘴巴生气地扁成一条粉线。可他没有放弃。连续不断的送出三个飞吻，这让Foggy花了大力气才得以忍住不笑话他的傻瓜男朋友。他在面前来回摆手，假装扇开了空中飞来的那些吻。接着咖啡师喊了他的名字，他转过身去把杯子收在托盘里带回桌边。

Foggy回来时Matt正在噘嘴，往茶里倒蜂蜜时还在噘嘴，甚至当Foggy把椅子拽到他身边去时仍然噘个不停。Karen先把热饮当成了暖手宝，一边瞧着Matt捞出茶包并坚定地无视着Foggy靠在他肩上的脑袋。她打开杯盖放到桌上，拎起茶包放在杯盖里。

“Foggy，尝一口。”她把饮料推给他。Foggy停下无用的求蹭蹭抿了一口热巧克力，赞叹地哼了哼，辛辣浓郁，热量一路点燃他的身体。等他把杯子还给Karen，她的嘴角抽动着看了眼他的嘴唇。他舔掉了嘴上的奶沫，可她自己喝了一口，笑得一脸鬼祟。

Foggy皱起眉，转向Matt求助：“Matt，我脸上还有奶沫吗？”

才华横溢根本搂都搂不住的Matt挑起一条眉毛，大张旗鼓地一把扯掉眼镜，把Foggy逼到椅背上，大睁着眼渐渐逼近。“为啥我就不能好好看一看呢？哦，慢着，真对不起。还是瞎子一个。”他拖长调子说着，直到他俩的额头碰到一处。

Foggy把手按在Matt那张帅得要命的脸上一把推开他，听见Karen咯咯笑起来。“你知道我在说啥，”他翻着白眼说。Matt总是得这么夸张。“我闻起来有没有奶沫味儿之类的？”

有那么一瞬间，Matt看起来像是在回答问题和继续生闷气之间挣扎。不过Foggy可没有干等着，他开始舔咬自己的下唇。Matt把眼镜搁到桌上，“正确的问题应该是你是不是尝起来像奶沫之类的。”他回答道，再一次欺身上前。这次Foggy没有推开他。

三十秒之后，一摞文件摔到桌上，接着Karen一声响亮的清嗓子迫使他们分开。“伙计们，工作时间禁止亲密接触。看着太不专业好么。”她唠叨着把一厚沓文件递到Foggy手上。

“在咖啡店里开张也不能驱散我们的幻想中的职业精神。”他附和道，接着打开了文件开始干活。

\--

到了中午，屋外的小雪已经变成了更大的暴雪，在街上也积攒了几英寸深。Foggy透过咖啡店窗，看见外面已是一个雪花飞旋的梦幻世界。

“Matt，”他悄声说，回头看见Matt听见他的声音后稍稍暂停了一下打字。“或许我们应该休一天假。外面看着还真挺糟的。”他继续观察着停落在玻璃上雪花的完美几何形状，一边等待着熟悉的脚步声伴随手杖声到来。

果然，Matt来到他身边，用他独有的方式考量着情况，听着脚步落在雪地上的咯吱声和轮胎压过泥浆的闷响。“话说，要是我们一直提前下班，我们已经很寒碜的名声可更保不住了。”他轻轻地说，“我听说现在都可以在[Yelp](http://www.yelp.com)上点评律师了。”

“那么我们不太依靠网上业务招揽客户还是好事，对吧？保持口耳相传和纸面交流的好传统总没错。”

“坊间传是Nelson-Murdock都没钱点暖气了。人都说接下来就要断电了。”

Foggy对他的谎言气急败坏，“你不能让我背这个锅，我们都清楚那不是我们的错。”

Matt戏弄地咯咯笑着，“是，你说的对。我们放半天假吧。把我们错过的假期补回来。”他们新年前夜的休假被意外打断了，因为Claire被紧急召回，而Karen的男朋友从父母那里提前回来给她个惊喜。

“哦，好主意！你想问问Claire她是不是值了夜班吗？我们可以都去我家做个早午餐啥的。”

“当然，那你也问问Karen是不是也想走了？”

Karen正在筛选腿上的几张表格，把它们分到桌上的两摞里。Foggy用调酒棒捅捅她，她心不在焉地拍拍他的手，继续分好手上剩下的几张，分别用夹子夹好。

“嘿，Karen。”他装模作样地说悄悄话，坐下来把椅子拉向她，“有小道消息说公司今天会放半天假。你不如收拾收拾趁他们还没改主意赶紧准备走。”

Karen睁大了眼睛，嘴角却含着微笑。“你最好有可靠消息来源。要是就我自个早退被抓那就很尴尬了。”

“我的渠道绝对可靠。我只跟你说了别告诉别人，我也许大概可能跟合伙人之一有肉体关系。”Foggy说着，朝肩膀后面甩甩头发。

Karen很配合地猛吸一口气，稍微有点憋不住笑。“Foggy！睡出成功路啊？跟谁？是那个，”她低声嘶道，“Nelson先生？！”

“嘘！小点声，好嘛？！我可不想把我跟尊敬的Franklin P. Nelson阁下、全公司最帅的人的事公开。”

“而且是最风趣的。”Karen神魂颠倒地叹气。

“迷人到荒谬。”

“如此油菜花。你最好别让Murdock先生发现。他追了Nelson先生很多年了。万一他知道你偷了他的人他肯定会炒了你的。”Karen放下文件警告道。

“这个嘛，他喜欢，就该套个圈儿上去啊。”Foggy嗤之以鼻，把笔记本收回背包。

“谁要抢我的Foggy？我要跟他打一架。”Matt走回来说道。他用手杖轻轻去戳Foggy的腿，等Foggy蹦跳着躲开时又是一脸‘我是无辜的我看不见’的样子。

“没人需要你操心。嘿，实际上，要真是有这种人，也是你把人家从我身边偷走吧。要是Brett想要任命你为其宿敌，你最好别答应。”

“他终于回过味儿来了是么？”Matt得意洋洋地咧嘴笑了笑，穿上大衣。“我跟他是命中注定的。我觉着吧，就目前形势来看，虽然他还没明白，不过在他心里肯定是有感觉的。”

Foggy接过Karen手上的文件好让她系上扣子。Matt想要挽住他的胳膊，他不情不愿地同意了，拽着他的手滑进衣服口袋。“你敢，Matt。Brett最先是我的老对头来着，你不能凭一张漂亮脸蛋和搞笑演技就这么半路插一脚抢了我的位置。”

“抱歉，亲爱的。我就是没法不这么讨人嫌。这是魔咒。”

等Karen都收拾妥当，他们出了门，急匆匆朝办公室走去好放下所有东西。Karen把文件一一归档，Matt摘下了门上的纸条扔到回收箱里。

“Claire在值班呢，那就我们仨了。”他告诉Foggy，那人正在全力以赴捧好所有包裹。

“她最近总是很忙。等天好了我们请她去Josie那喝一顿。Karen，你想吃早午餐吗。就算Matt都能做培根你说奇怪不奇怪。”

Karen从桌旁抬起头，一脸歉意，“抱歉，Foggy。早午餐是不错，可我今天本想去见见Doris来着。”

“哦，好吧，没事。你想让我们陪你一起去吗？”

“不用啦，你们俩回家享受二人世界吧。我们也要过个闺蜜日。”Karen笑着说，“我欠她一场桥牌。” 

“你们那些老年人游戏。”

“晚上到家了给我们打个电话。”Matt说着，把他们送出办公室，“别陷在暴风雪里了。”

“好哒，你个爱操心的人。”Karen答应着，挨个抱了抱他俩，“别把Foggy的厨房点了。”

“谁，说我？Karen，拜托。我玩火很有经验好么。”

Foggy把脸埋在礼物里呻吟，“我的老天，求别提。Karen不需要知道土炸弹跟爱尔兰帮的故事。”

\--

他们坐在Foggy的床上，Matt在缠毛线球，而Foggy打到[蓝版神奇宝贝](https://wiki.52poke.com/wiki/%E7%B2%BE%E9%9D%88%E5%AF%B6%E5%8F%AF%E5%A4%A2%E7%B4%85%E7%B6%A0%E8%97%8D%E7%89%88)[石英高原](https://wiki.52poke.com/wiki/%E7%9F%B3%E8%8B%B1%E9%AB%98%E5%8E%9F)那一关，这化石级别的游戏是他上个月从老家挖出来的。今年夏天Matt跟一位老客户学会了织毛衣。本来是Foggy提出来想发展下这个兴趣爱好，可他自己学了一小时就没了耐性跑去跟客户的小孙子们一起烤松饼吃了。不过Matt坚持了下来。

玫红色的毛线（一半是丝一半是羊绒因为某些奢侈Matt就是没法割舍）刷过Foggy的手腕。他注意到Matt停下了缠线，仰头靠在床头板上，闭着眼，倾听着公寓外面的某种声音。

Foggy把游戏暂停在一个山洞中间，等着文本框出现让系统安全关机。他捻起毛线，从线卷里抽出寸许，在左手手指上依次缠绕。Matt感觉到线上的拉力，睁开眼睛低下头，手指摸到Foggy的手。他的拇指拂过Foggy手上的线圈，在无名指上盘旋。

“外面又有人在争论套筒扳手的问题了？”Foggy看着Matt解下他手上的毛线，把线球放到一旁。

“可能吧。不是，我只是在听雪。它模糊了城市的声音，就像消声器。所有东西都罩上了一层安宁，而且我喜欢它落地时重复不断的节奏。”

Foggy从床上看向另一间房的窗户，看到外面的雪势已经减慢为温和的飘荡，在树梢和屋檐上盘旋。“已经下了多深了现在？”

Matt偏过头，搜寻着他想要的声音。“我想得有五英寸了。”

五英寸。要是他们不跑太远还是可以接受的。“好吧，穿上你那双厚毛靴子。我们出门。”Foggy滑下床抻了个懒腰。

“去哪？”

“不知道，中央公园啥的。我想扔你个雪球。”

“你扔不中的。”Matt否认道，“一光年以外我就听见了。”

“在人民群众面前你不能躲开，Matty！”

Matt任Foggy把自己拽下床拖到衣柜前，穿上袜子，“当然了，朝瞎子丢雪球。绝对让你受尽人民群众喜爱。”

“老兄，人民群众爱戴我好么。我是媒体宠儿。话说，我上一回出镜也就三秒钟。没啥能让他们恨我的。”

“你可能算是个公关天才，可咱还是别碰运气了，好嘛？要是因为你弄出个丑闻来让公司不得不开掉你那可就太羞耻了。”

这回Foggy出门前记得戴上了围巾，紧紧的绕在脖子上。Matt情不自禁抬手去把它调整到满意的位置，然后把俩人的胳膊绕在一起。出了公寓，他们靠着墙站了一会儿，看着雪花顺雨棚飘下落到底下毫无防范的行人头上。

他们慢慢地走着，Foggy总是故意去踩那些没被踩过地方，在雪地上留下脚印。他们的足迹凌乱又狼藉：Matt一直沿着前人的路线在泥泞里前行，手杖偶尔点在干净雪地上时就会留下一个清晰的小圆点；而Foggy则像个发脾气的熊孩子一样把雪堆全踢到马路上。等他们走到中央公园南头，Foggy在一棵树下停了下来，一阵风吹过树叶沙沙作响，他张开嘴伸出舌头接住吹落的团团雪花。Matt使坏对着树干用力一拍，震落了一大块积雪直砸到Foggy脸上。一阵冰冷钻到Foggy喉咙里呛得他直咳嗽，他一只手抹着脸另一只手胡乱去打Matt的肩。

Matt大笑着飞快地绕着树躲开，可马上又直起腰来，用他的手套扫掉Foggy前额和睫毛上的雪花。他们继续走着，一路踏过拱门下的泥泞，在桥栏杆上留下手印。颇费了一番功夫，他们跨过小道旁边越积越深的雪堆，在草坪上艰难跋涉。Foggy停下脚步弯腰捧起一把纯净的雪，尽力团成一个球。雪球差一点散掉，不过他还是成功握出了一小团，出其不意地扔向Matt。Matt肯定是知道附近没人会发现他们，于是他一把接住雪球返手又扔了回去，正中Foggy胸口。

这下意外打击让Foggy向后倒去。他叫了一声，就顺势躺到地上。他稍稍陷进了雪里，身下的雪块被压得稍稍凝固托住他的头，丝丝凉意马上透了过来，伴随着点点湿气渗进他裤子的衣料里。

Matt发出一声惊叫，艰难地跑过来查看Foggy，因为这人完全没有要坐起来的打算。

“你在那还挺好的呗？”Matt问道，弯下身子面朝着他。

“要是你来陪我一起就更好了。”Foggy回答。不知怎么搞得雪花已经钻到了他的袖子里，他的头发也挡住了眼睛，而且过不了几分钟他的裤子就得湿透，可眼前的景象让他哑口无言。尽管乌云密布可天空仍然明亮，无尽的雪花在天光的映衬下如同一幅帷幕垂落在Matt周围。他正低下头对Foggy微笑，就像是无可救药地被他迷住了一般。Foggy知道要是自己伸出手，Matt就会握住它，不论Foggy是想起身，还是想拉他一起躺到雪地里。

他确信不论怎样Matt都会满足他的需求，正是这份信任让他喉咙发紧，就像在法学院的头几个月一样。那时的他还天真地以为，他那痛苦的隐秘的感情是不求回报的。那种血气翻腾、被浪漫激情冲得头晕目眩的感觉轻易地让他错以为他们已是彼此相爱：他们一同工作，彼此知心知意的方式是如此惬意又简单、由内而外天衣无缝。Foggy已经爱上Matt太久了，久到他都不记得在他们相遇之前是什么感觉，不记得在他跟Matt的节奏和空间同步之前、在他们建立起彼此特有的联系和信任之前是怎样生活的。

而现在他们已经在一起这么长时间，长到那些本曾突如其来的激动惊喜都已渐渐淡去：当他醒来时发现Matt就在身旁浑身赤裸着扑在枕头上流口水时，当他们晚饭后简简单单地亲吻互道晚安时。他们严重推迟了的求爱仪式终于启动：包在皱纸里的花束，在波尔卡曲子里跳探戈，自制的晚餐不过这回是配着烛光，还有在爱情誓言和热吻间歇中那些朦胧的白日梦，在他们唇舌相接时Matt握在Foggy腕上感受着他的脉搏。

这些都已是习以为常，所以每过一段时间，会有像现在这样一个时刻，Foggy必须要提醒自己感谢宇宙苍生帮了他这个大忙。Foggy并不介意去奋力争取自己所想：纽约精神已深入他的骨髓，而这城市不正是由鲜血和勇气、勤劳和理智再加那么一点好运气*组成的么？（*原文：a pinch of good luck from a wayward star。）他明白要成为一名律师得付出多少努力，他也清楚要拯救地狱厨房得作出多少牺牲。不过多年前的那一天当Matt走进了他们的宿舍——那却是一件不需要任何努力就自然而然发生的事情。那是命运的礼物。要是上天只能满足Foggy一个愿望，他会向命运祈祷，在每一个生命轮回里，在每一个平行宇宙中，命运都能把Matt平安送到他面前。他知道这是个奢侈的愿望，可只有这一件事他想让自己任性而为。

Matt动作浮夸地甩掉手杖，然后俯下身偎到Foggy身旁的雪堆里。积雪在他脑袋下面的感觉让他瑟缩，谁叫他这个笨蛋不戴帽子。不像Foggy，知道在冬季不能忽视适当的头部保护，就算要付出遮住他一头丝滑金发的代价。Foggy摘下他的围巾叠成一个方块，垫到Matt头下，瞧着他叹息着靠在这细羊毛软垫上。

他们在一月的寒风里静静地躺着，倾听着城市的喧嚣，让严冬渗进了骨头里。

“嘿。”Foggy说道，正好一群乌鸦飞上天空，漆黑的剪影映衬着灰暗的天空。他转头面向Matt，他翻身的声音让Matt也学他一样转过头来。

“嘿。”Matt回答，胳膊肘碰在一起。

“我还是会爱你的，就算你赶我走。”Foggy故作高尚地说，戴着湿乎乎的连指手套拍了拍Matt的脸。一个宽恕的动作。

“那我也还是会爱你的，就算你先动手。”Matt回敬道，带着魔鬼般锋利的假笑一口咬住Foggy的手。Foggy让他咬了一嘴羊毛，然后大笑着看他因为湿毛线的味道呛得直缩。这似曾相识的场景让他想起一段有关可怕棉花糖的久远回忆。

“你还记不记得那次法学期末考试前一天晚上我们用光了牙膏？”

Matt记起那次事故的同时挑起了眉毛，“你说的是那次在凌晨三点的暴风雪里你硬逼着我陪你去便利店。就因为，原话如下，‘我不能带着牙菌斑去参加考试，Matt，我不是原始人’？”Matt装Foggy的声音太尖了学的一点也不像。

“那顶多算场大雪，而且要是你觉得我说话声那么叽歪，我可是严重怀疑你所谓的‘超级感官’了。”Foggy在空气中大幅比划着说道。

Matt清清嗓子，接着用低沉粗粝的声音说道：“Matt，为啥他们不卖泡泡糖味的牙膏？你说我不能买披萨午餐盒当早餐是几个意思？你说我要是直接复制十三州邦联宪法到我的论文里Thayer教授会发现么？拜托，Matty，跟我一起吃这个恶心的真空包棉花糖嘛。肯定好玩，我保证。不是，它不是亮蓝色的，我发誓。拜哎哎哎哎托啦——”

Foggy亲上他的嘴堵住他的嘲笑，可Matt看起来还是太过开心。他想不管堵还是不堵Matt都是赢家。

“真没想到你竟然记得我十亿年前熬夜时唠叨的蠢话。”

“我怎么可能忘了我在整个二年级里受到的最严重的精神创伤？又冷又累，还有一股樟脑丸的味道钉在上牙膛上。”Matt惨兮兮地说，对着Foggy的脖子叹息。

今天这场雪下得远没有那天那么大，可Foggy还是一样觉得很冷。他试着在靴子里扭动脚趾，可自己都不知道是不是动了。这感觉就像是有人给他打了一针麻醉药。“你现在冷不冷？我可是得说，我的腿都麻了。我再也感觉不到我的屁股了。”

“别担心，只要你开口我随时能替你感觉它。”这种时候Matt还能面无表情毫无破绽真是太糟糕了。

“就你这德行还能交到那么多女朋友真没天理。我拒绝接受。”

“以前你也没抱怨过啊。”Matt说着，挑动眉毛的样子简直坏到家了。对于这种反人类的罪行，Foggy别无选择只能抄起一把雪糊他一脸。

\--

他们穿着湿乎乎的裤子逛到了旋转木马那里终于决定放弃。天光渐暗，要是还待在外面他们早晚得冻僵，那让Claire知道了她肯定不会高兴。他们走到地狱厨房边界上停下来等红灯，Foggy检视着路面的情况。铲雪机已经推过一遍了，可新一层雪又重新覆盖上来。大楼和消防梯上满是积雪，小巷子里肯定也好不到哪里去。

在他们等信号灯的当口，他靠向Matt悄悄地说：“今晚你要小心。我知道你不能穿靴子，不过凡事总得有个例外毕竟这冰天雪地的。我可不想你在外头摔断了脖子。”

Matt看上去有一点惊讶，不过他还是点了点头，“我记住了。不过今晚上我不出门了。我们冻得这么惨你得给我暖和暖和。”

Foggy不加掩饰地松了一口气，“那个好说。”

可当他们走到了拐向Matt公寓的那个路口，Matt拉住了他突然改变了方向。Foggy随他去了，对Matt的心血来潮暗自发笑，尽管他左脚上怕是已经生了冻疮。他认出了他们的走向，但是并没做它想。

Matt松开胳膊，走向办公室的大门，半路停下来摸了摸招牌。

“我们来着就是为了让你再摸一下招牌么？”Foggy问道，“我发誓你爱它比我多。”

“我不可能爱别的比爱你还多。”Matt不假思索回答道，而Foggy无可救药地被Mattt的直言无悔感动到。“我只是来取一些落下的东西。我去去就来。”说着他走了进去。

“去去就来，说的容易。”Foggy嘀咕着，在门外来回蹦跶着，试图恢复脚上的血液循环。十五秒之后Matt还没出现，于是Foggy学着Matt的样子检查起招牌。他喜欢那些字母光滑的质地，和它们坚实的触感。一个很棒的招牌配一个很棒的律所。

他听见Matt出门的声音就转过身去，想跟他分享下自己突如其来的自豪感，他们俩这几年来做得多么出色。可当看到Matt的表情他就紧张得忘了词。Matt的双手紧握在他身后，手杖一定是折了起来不知塞到哪里去了。这实在太可疑了。

“你怎么了，老兄？找不到东西了？到底是啥？文件吗？”Foggy试探道，靠近Matt，可他退开了。

“没，我找到了。呃。”Matt不再后退，转而向一边出溜，朝着招牌的方向。“这地儿不错，是吧？我们的事务所。我们的起点。”

Foggy本该提一下Matt的表现有多怪异，可偏被他说中了自己的心思。“是啊，我刚正在想这个。你跟我，我们创造了它。当然，可能在电话簿里我们还排在上千的律所后面，可我们在这啊。堂堂正正，出得了厅堂，赢得了案子的律师事务所。我们真他妈的牛B。绝对的没商量。”他抓住Matt的肩膀，深明大义地点点头。

“可能自从我最后看过以后事情发生了什么变化，可我记得电话簿是按字母顺序排列的来着，Foggy。”Matt故意抓不住重点，可他看着没那么古怪了。“那么我们对于热爱自己的律所达成了共识。”

“是的，法院认定我们热爱自己的律所，Matt。”Foggy顺着他说，晃了晃Matt以示强调。

“而且我们热爱彼此。”Matt的语气郑重其事。

Foggy朝他摊开手，可他忍住了这个冲动转而更紧地掐住Matt的肩膀。“你正在强迫我确认这个立场的事实让我想再甩你几雪球，不过我还是要说，为了你。是的，Matt。我们热爱彼此。非常。”

“好的，好的。”Matt终于晕乎乎地松开了自己的手，拨开Foggy。“那么希望我不会彻底毁了这个。”

然后他单膝跪了下来。

Foggy茫然地望着Matt，除了看着Matt跪在一个水坑里而且他一定是在什么时候摘了手套，因为他正光着手擎着那个戒指盒，其他的事全无法在意。

“啥？”Foggy问，他的词汇量已经全飞到加拿大去了。

“那个，”Matt的声音紧张得干巴巴的，“除非是我的身体不再听我指挥了，要不你应该能发现我正跪在你面前的一坨泥巴里，端着一个盒子。别人告诉我——而且我也用尽全力去确认过——这里应该有个金戒指，而且是的，那应该是你的尺码。我知道你看过够多的浪漫喜剧能明白这个意思，不过以防万一你不记得了，我还是为陪审团口头确认一遍，我确实正在向你求婚。”

“啊，”Foggy说，低头看了看戒指，又抬头看了看Matt的脸。他还是有点儿迷糊，不过答案只能有一个，“是的，当然我接受。”他正要去拿戒指，可Matt拍开他的手。

“等下，我还没开始求婚呢！”他说着抽回盒子。

Foggy咧嘴笑了，想从Matt手里抢回来。“刚那还不算嘛？那就挺好的啦。我不管我就接受了，赶紧把戒指给我。”

Matt灵巧地躲避着，推开Foggy的手。“该死，Foggy，我这差不多是第十回准备干这个了，让我做完全套！我说真的就算太阳升起来我也会一直跪下去，拜托配合一下为了咱俩人着想好嘛。”

“第十次？真哒？”Foggy实在想不起来最近有啥动作看起来类似于求婚。“那太阳升起来之后会发生啥？要是我让你等那么久你就放弃了？”

“好吧，我是考虑过不止十回了，可直到这一次我才鼓足勇气付诸行动。要是你让我等到天亮那我就放弃然后搬到爱达荷去遁入空门。”Matt恨声道。他膝盖上的裤子已经浸透了，于是Foggy决定不再逼问让自己享受被追求的感觉。

“嗷，别去爱达荷。好嘛，来听听你想说啥，Murdock。说好听点，不然我——好吧，不管你说啥我都会答应，不过我们得有个完美的求婚故事跟别人说不是。你好自为之吧。”

“谢谢，我会努力。”Matt深吸一口气，又狠狠吐出来再次开口。“Franklin Nelson——”

“别，千万别。”Foggy打断。

“是啊，抱歉，我想着这场合应该来点正式的，可确实挺尴尬的哈？”

“还用你说。从小带着这个名长大已经受够够的了。”

“好吧。Foggy。你是，毫无疑问，我遇到最好的——不对，我重来。自从我见到你的那一刻，等等，该死，我不想那么说来着。妈蛋，我忘了该先说哪一块了。”Matt唉声叹气，让Foggy实在不忍心再看他受苦。他靠上前去，握住Matt的手，亲上他，差点把他推倒在雪地里。

等他们分开，Foggy把Matt拉起来站好。“Matty，我们回家吧。等我们坐在舒服的沙发上而不是在这冻个半死，你再跟我讲你可爱的求婚宣言。我还是会接受的，我发誓，我会一直等到你唱完给我的赞美诗的。”

Matt叹了口气，把脸埋到Foggy肩膀上。“我本来准备了全套的牛油果和公正的包袱还没抖，我还想着终于能告诉你——那些阳光和橘黄色的花丛和香草糖的事。还有你心跳里的断点，还有旁边没人时你唱歌的方式，还有贝壳，可我还没准备充分。”他闷闷不乐地说，而Foggy完全没理解这些句子合一起是啥意思，不过以后还有时间。

“挺好的，不管怎样都很美。”Foggy安慰道，在Matt背后画着圈。

“至少让我做完这个吧。”Matt闷着头地说，摇了摇戒指盒。

“当然，老兄。”

Matt抬起头，后退了一步。他握住Foggy的左手把戒指滑到第四根手指上，轻轻地，近乎虔诚地。Foggy体会着戒指附加的重量，摇摇手指欣赏着那上面跳动的光芒。直到现在，震惊的感觉渐渐淡去，被慢慢扩大的兴奋之情代替。一场求婚。就意味着一场婚礼，就意味着结婚。旷日经年，他们终得天付良缘。

Matt一边走一边握着他的手感受着那戒指，他的拇指不停地摩挲着Foggy的皮肤。回家的这一路上，Foggy都止不住微笑，甚至都影响到了Matt不能继续闷闷不乐。Foggy靠向他，来回晃着俩人的胳膊，就像年轻情侣们走在沙滩上一样。

“拜托，Matty，别这么愁云惨淡的行么。我确信要是你返返工当它是我们的婚礼誓言还是很不错的。”

“可本来给你的第一次应该是完美的啊。”Matt回答，还是有那么点儿失望，“也许我应该等天气好一点的时候，我还应该再多练几次，可今天我就是被你分了神，你的生奶油和围巾啥的，还有这场雪，还有我没法再忍受在当一年你的搭档了，我明明可以当你的丈夫。”

Foggy抬起他俩的手又看了看戒指，然后放到肩上让Matt知道他在摇头。“Matt，这很完美。你爱我爱到要对我求婚了——这是我唯一想听到的话。”

Matt的笑脸，尽管羞涩隐秘，却是整座城市里最亮的地方。“总是有那么点结婚的意思了。我们只是让它名正言顺了而已。”

“至死不渝，对吗？”Foggy把他们的手指紧紧缠在一起强调道。

“从此以往。”Matt回答。当他转向Foggy索要一个亲吻时，Foggy知道自己的心跳会替他大声回答。

直到永远。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt叨咕的关于（稍稍）搞砸了的求婚的那些事可能会在后续的故事里有解释，我正要开始写。期待再见到你们！
> 
> 再次感谢阅读！


End file.
